Breathing for the First Time
by kmuscutt23
Summary: Eric gets a change he wasn't looking for. How can one tiny girl from Abnegation be his downfall? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

It was a choosing day like any other day. My second one as a leader, shit, it was only my second as a Dauntless, before my choosing day I had been Erudite and so full of knowledge that I knew I was never use here. I had needed a change and I was ready for my new adventure.

As I stand here waiting for the train to arrive I'm vaguely aware of Jeremy trying to talk to me. "Dude, do you think there will be any good one this year?" Ugh... he is slightly annoying but a good soldier none the less. "Here comes the train." I tell him. "Get yourself together we don't want to give them the wrong impression." He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders and lets out a reverberating "Yes, sir." Suddenly there are bodies landing on the rooftop around us some are easily recognized as Dauntless borns... and then come the transfers.

I let them get their bearings while I surveyed the crowd to see the newest crop of initiates. I made sure to leave a scowl on my face so they knew who was in charge. I step up on the ledge and take a deep breath. "I am Eric, one of your leaders here in Dauntless..." Out of the corner of my eye I spot some transfers four Candors and an Abnegation. Three of the Candor were pointing and laughing at the one Abnegation girl. "This could be fun." I thought to myself, I really didn't want to have to train the stiff.

"... This is the only way into Dauntless." I continue pointing over the side of the building. I wait for the questions to start, imagining something like "Are you kidding?" or "What happens if we don't jump?" but instead I hear, "Is there water down there or something?" it comes from some curly headed ginger I don't recognize even though he is Dauntless born. I smile evilly "You'll have to fine out, won't you?" I say "Okay, so who is going to be the first to jump..."

It is silent for a few seconds and I am scanning the crowd silently fuming at the Dauntless borns when all of the sudden I hear "Me" come from the other side of the roof. My eyes grow wide "The Stiff" I say out loud as she steps forward shedding her outer jacket and tossing it at the Candor who has said something about her, my voice dripping with surprise. She smirks as she steps past me and climbs out on the ledge.

At that moment I knew she was different, I knew she was someone that I needed to be close to. "Today initiate" I say more sternly than I intended because she is taking forever... She turns around and gives me a small smile holds her head up high and falls backwards off the ledge. My breath is momentarily taken away. I strain over the hole hoping that I can hear her name called as first jumper. I take a breath and hear Four say "First jumper Tris." Well, one this is for sure, the girl knows how to pick a name.


	2. Chapter 2

I wander around aimlessly thinking about the bravery of this tiny girl from Abnegation. "Where does it come from?", "What did she get on her aptitude test?" I absentmindly look at my watch I have to be at dinner soon to do the initiate welcome. I get my bearings and turn and head that direction, but I just can't seem to get her off my mind. I pick up the pace a little because I am excited to see what she looks like wearing the rich black of Dauntless rather than the drab, gray of abnegation.

Losing myself in my thoughts once again on the way back to the Mess Hall, not really paying attention, that when someone unexpectedly runs into me I am in complete shock. I am ready to start yelling when I hear a timid "I'm sorry." I look up and my breath expels slowly... Tris. I push my feelings aside and callously say, "Next time watch where you're going!" At this moment I realize it is a stretch for me to sound this way but I adjust scowling down at her. "I'm sorry." She says again and continues walking. I'm watching her walk away and all I can think is. "Oh God, she is even more attractive with waves of hair cascading down her small frame." My hand immediately connects with my forehead. "Stop it." I say to my self and then I sigh. "She is probably going to be cut anyway."

With that final thought I, after what seems like an eternity finally make it to the Mess Hall and sweep my gaze across the room. Subconiously I notice that she is sitting with Four. "Great." I groan outwardly, knowing that I have to go talk to him. "What makes you think you can talk to me?" I hear him spat to Tris. "Maybe it's because you are so approachable..." she says "...like a bed of nails." I smile inwardly and lean over the table. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" I ask Four. He glares at me and says, "This is Will, Al, Christina and Tris." I nod my head and am starting to say something back when I am interrupted by a loud banging that symbolizes that I am late to being up on the catwalk.

I get up there and survey the land, Max gives his speech and everyone disperses. I stand against the railing and slyly watch her leave..."What have you done to me?" I think. I secretly hope that I will get to see her again before I head off to my apartment for the evening. So once again I start to wander, only this time I keep the parameter in between the transfer dorms and the pit just in case she might be there.

Not even 15 minutes into my musing I spot her on her way back to the initiates dormitory. I can tell that she is taking in the scenery and learning where she is. Because I certainly know that look when I see it. "What are you doing Stiff?" I ask her. It hurts somewhat for me to use this derrogitory term to her but I have to keep up appearances if someone is around. She gasps "You scared me!" I laugh (I know, it scared me too) and say "I'm sorry, but its almost curfew." She looks up at me and says, "I'm a little lost." I gently touch her shoulder and spin her around. "The dorms are this way." I say "Would you like me to show you?" She nods her head and says, "Please." I put my hands behind my back and walk silently all the while trying desperately not to touch her again.

There was a spark when I touched her that reached inside of me way deep down it was unlike anything I have ever felt and it scared the shit out of me. As we get to the door I am trying to keep my hands to myself and making my mind quiet so I don't think about kissing her. She turns to look at me and clears her throat and says, "Thank you." I reach up and brush some hair from her face wrapping it around her ear. She almost flinches away but stops herself and then looks me in the eye, nods her head and enters through the door.

I turn around and gaze at my hand, the tingle is still there, the unexplained electrical pulse is going crazy but dimming at the same time. Absentmindedly I wonder if she felt it to. I'm slowly walking back to my apartment reflecting on this the weirdest day I have ever had in Dauntless thinking that I am very, very happy for the first time that my leader duties include initiate training. The only downfall is that I will have to see Four. Ugh... I finally make it to my apartment and fumble through changing into my sleep clothes and lay down in my bed. My mind wandering back to the tiny girl from Abnegation, soon after I drift off. Tomorrow is a new day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

I can't believe what just happened and I am hardpressed to contain my smile as I remember the electricity that passed between us. Christina looks at me with her eyebrows raised as if asking "Why are you grinning like a lunatic?" I just continue to smile at her and shrug my shoulders to brush her off. I certainly do not want to discuss everything that is going on in my mind right now.

At first I thought he was gruff and cruel and way above anything I could hope for myself. Standing there on that ledge like he owned the place. Gorgeous and self-confident and a leader. I need to stop this thinking because there is no way that he could be attracted to me, but I couldn't deny what I felt I couldn't forget his touch. As I grab my sleep clothes and shower things and go to clean myself up from the day my fingers absentmindedly trace where he touched my ear longing to feel that jolt again. "I am definitely not in Abnegation anymore." I whisper to myself. I fumble into my pajamas and slowly crawl under the covers of my bed not wanting to wake anyone. Thoughts of Eric and our next interraction filling my mind I smile to myself and sigh, "I can't wait til tomorrow.

After a few hours of restless sleep I am awake way before anyone else and no matter how hard I try I cannot for the life of me fall back to sleep. As a result I resolve that I need to get up and possibly try to learn my surroundings so I don't get lost anymore. I pull on my boots and open up the door as quietly as possible. As I stumble through the door I notice that the atmosphere is definitely different at this time of the day. People with cups of coffee and rubbing sleep from their eyes as they try to wake for the day. There is a kind of calm that I am certain I can get used to, there is a kind of beauty in the silence, and it once again reinforces my decision to come here to Dauntless. I walk past the training room that Four told us we would be in yesterday and look through the window and inside there is a black figure.

 **Eric POV**

After getting as much sleep as my body will allow I look at the clock and it is currently 6am and just as I do everyday I get up and pull on my workout clothes and head to the transfer training room because it is usually quiet at this time of the day. Consequently this is my favorite time, it's the only time I feel at peace with myself and today I need that more than usual. I walk in and do my stretches, don't want to hurt myself, and then I begin to lift and as I am doing so once again my thoughts turn to Tris.

How can one tiny little person disarm me so much? I can't let this be known, I can't let my guard down. She will destroy me and this is not the way things are supposed to be. I am a leader, I am someone to be feared and I worked hard to get where I am. All at once I am aware that I am not alone. I look up from my musings and I see her standing in the doorway. "Why is she always around?" I spat to myself. She glances my way and turns to go farther down the tunnels. Thank goodness.

I finish my final rep and grab my water bottle and my towel and make my way back to my apartment for a shower. I finish it up and put on my usual black cargo pants and black t-shirt with a vest over every pocket filled with some weapon or another. I walk to the Mess Hall and when I enter there is minimal chatter and more than enough seats available. I grab my usual omelette and and sit down in my favorite corner. I notice immediately that Tris and the other transfers are sitting fairly close.

Her proximity makes my musings go further into thinking about her. "Did she feel it too, is she aware of what she does to me?" I wonder. I laugh out loud a little earning a glance from her table. I rise in a hurry and say, "Don't be late initiates Four doesn't tolerate lateness." I take my tray to the dishwashing station and hastily make my way to the hall and I am suddenly aware that someone is behind me. My heart leaps but I swiftly push it back down. I smirk to myself and then I stop...

"Ow." I hear as she runs straight into my back. Oh God there it is again that spark is driving me insane... "Initiate, do you ever pay attention to where you're going?" I say gruffly. Her eyes slowly raise to meet my own and I feel this sudden urge to lean down and touch my lips to hers but I push that thought away as hastily as it appeared. I can't be the reason that she is factionless. "Sorry." She says. I blow out a breath and with a twinge of anger I say, " Stop saying sorry you're not in Abnegation anymore Stiff."

I see her flinch at the word and once gain saying this to her makes bile rise in the back of my throat. She averts her gaze and steps to the side to move past me. I sidestep to once again be directly in front of her. She looks at me and glares daggers shooting in my direction and I can't help but laugh. Her eyes suddenly shift and though there is a glimmer of stubborness I also see a suppressed laugh in them. Before I can stop myself I once again find that one stubborn strand of hair and I tuck it behind her ear and then without stopping I turn around and walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

"This is really starting to get on my nerves." I think to myself. He's so cryptic, and gentle, and hard and callous. "Yesterday couldn't have been a fluke if it happened again." I muse to myself. I find myself trying to understand but I just can't. "Why me?" I rant aloud. "Why you what?" Christina says looking at me incrediously as we walk into the training room. I roll my eyes and huff "I think someone likes me." She gasps and says "Who?" sounding like an owl with her eyes all wide.

"I'm not going to tell you until I know for sure." I say to her "Because it would be completely embarrassing if I was..." "Quiet initiates" I hear coming from the front of the room effectively cutting me off. It Four again "Damn." I think to myself I was hoping it was going to be Eric. He says something about shooting guns, throwing knives and fighting but I don't really hear him because at that moment who should stroll into the room but the man himself. I sigh silently to myself as Eric scans the room. His eyes fall on me and I am positive that I seen an imprint of a smile dance onto his face, but it is quickly replaced by a scowl as he turns and walks away.

"Alright initiates line up, grab a weapon and find a target." Four says all the while staring at me. I do as I am told and wait for the other transfers to fall in line. To say I am distracted by my thoughts of Eric is an understatement but if I want to stay here and be able to see if this truly is something I really need to pay attention. I clear my mind and listen to what Four is saying. I really need to get this right is my last thought before I take my first shot.

 **Eric POV**

I need to stop and take a second, this is completely ridiculous I don't act like this... that smile could have gotten me into trouble. If Four saw any show of favortism for her he would most definitely make things worse for her, and that is something that I do not want and also could not live with. I fix my brain into leader mode and turn around and walk back into the room.

They are all standing there at the shooting lines watching Four take his stance. I scan the line and notice that she is studying everything from his foot position and hand placement and is attempting to copy it identically. Four takes his shot and sets his gun back down on the table. Letting the initiates know it is their turn. Every single one of them has taken a shot with the exception of Tris. She watches carefully as they all take their shots, only a few of them have hit the target. When Four starts to walk towards her she finally takes aim. She pulls the trigger and almost falls from the force of the recoil.

I suppress the urge to run over and help her because boy would that give me away, and I don't need anyone knowing how soft (and hard) this girl makes me. I look over as she once again takes aim adjusting her rear leg and taking a deep breath. A shot rings out and she hits the 2nd ring in. I suppress my smile and watch as Four walks closer to her and pats her on the shoulder. When this occurs a foreign feeling rises up and takes root in the pit of my stomach. I watch dumbfounded as she recoils from his touch and that feeling is immediately replaced with joy. I turn around to take care of the emotion on my face and walk over to Four so that he can announce the break and we can discuss our next move.

When the group comes back that big Erudite transfer has his arm wrapped around Tris' shoulder. It takes everything I have inside me to remain facially impassive and to suppress the urge to punch him in the face, but she wiggles out of his grasp and smiles at me. Inside I feel triumphant and it is getting harder and harder to not grin like an idiot. "Alright initiates," Four says " We are going to do some knife throwing until we are dismissed for lunch and then after that we are going to dabble (honestly, who says dabble...) in some hand to hand combat training. Go to the table over there and pick up 3 knives and then make your way over to the shooting line." Damn he is long winded. He walks over and grabs 3 knives for himself and walks back to the first target.

"I am only going to show you this once so pay attention." he spouts. He takes his stance and throws the knives one after the other. Once again Tris is copying the stance and Four's throwing technique doing it with an empty hand as to practice the release. Studying what to do in her mind before wasting her knives, it's very smart...very Erudite. I step out of my mind and that annoying Candor that said something on the rooftop yesterday is once again taunting her, "Why is she such a target?" I think to myself.

She says something back to him but I was so lost in my musings that I didn't really catch it. I look up when she finally tosses the first knife, the air is silent except for the whistling of the knife through the air. BULLSEYE! I have to tell myself to look away, "Suppress, suppress, suppress." I chant inside my head. The silence inside my head brings out a new sound... why do I keep hearing knives hit the ground? I look over at the group and immediately spot the culprit. Ugh... the giant Erudite isn't even trying.

"Stop." I yell. Haha, payback is a bitch next time maybe he will think twice about putting his arm around her. "Are you even trying initiate?" I spat in his direction. "It, it slipped." he says his voice quivering. "Well, go get it." I say loud enough so everyone can hear. "Are you serious, with everyone still throwing?" the undercurrent of fear in his voice fills my senses with glee. "Yes, are you scared?" I say. "Of being impaled by a flying knife," boldness creeping into his voice. "Yes." "Alright," I say. "Everyone stop..." I look at him and say, "Go get in front of the target initiate. Four, I could use your help over here and please bring 3 knives with you." Four brings the knives over and tries to hand them to me.

"No," I say, "You're the best thrower in here, this initiate needs to learn a lesson about bravery." Four then squares up and takes his stance ready to throw the first knife when I hear "Stop." coming from the back of the group. "Oh God," I think to myself, please don't make me do this... "Did you have something to say initiate?" I say my voice throwing a warning in her direction. "He's having trouble throwing knives, and you having Four throw knives at him is bullying and bullying equals cowardice." She says.

Once again I say to myself, "You don't have to do this." but of course my brain gets the better of me. "Alright then, you take his place and if you flinch even once someone else will take your place." Ugh... why does she have to be so fucking brave and selfless? Freaking Abnegation. She walks over and takes the Erudites position and Four throws the first knife which lands directly above her head. "Come on Four you can do better than that." I taunt. "Do you want me to give her a little trim?" He says. "Yeah, take a little off the top." I say inwardly regretting this entire situation. The second one lands closer to her head. Finally we are at the third one and I am pretty sure at this point I could puke.

The room is completely silent as the knife goes whizzing through the air it makes contact with her ear on the trip and a drop of blood lands on her earlobe, but she still doesn't flinch. "Well done initiate, that earned you some points for bravery." I say. At this point Four calls lunch and everyone gets up to leave and as I am walking through the door I hear Tris yelling at Four, I don't stay to make out what she is saying but at this point in time I can tell you that I could not be happier.


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch the transfers make their way back to the training room. Four and I are busy discussing which initiate will be out for the day, because of the uneven numbers, and both decide on Tris because of her show of bravery in the knife throwing exercise. I look over at her and she is glaring daggers at me and there is so much confusion in the glare that it kind of makes me regret my actions from earlier. I stare back and try to convey a message through my eyes telling her that she made me do it, all she does is raise an eyebrow at me and then goes to join her friends.

Three hours have passed and the fights for the day are over, there were some good ones and some terrible ones, but honestly I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to run... I rush to my apartment and hastily change into my running gear and head back to the training room. I stretch out my legs and finally feel the freedom I have been longing for all day. I love to run, it calms my nerves and clears my head. I need to understand why this girl is having this affect on me. Yes, I have had girlfriends in the past and yes, I thought I liked them, but no one has ever had a hold on me like this.

I know absolutely nothing about this girl and in turn she knows nothing about me. Would she still want to even try to be with me after what I pulled today? "Hey." I hear behind me and instantly lose my footing because she took me out of my thought filled daze. Oh, it's nice to know she is still talking to me. "Hello." I say, "Did you need something?" "Yes." She states rather sternly, "I don't understand you. When it's you and I you're really sweet but, in here you did that." she points to her ear. "I don't get it, choose one or the other." I wipe my face dry from the sweat that has collected there.

"I have to treat you like any other initiate in here." I say roughly "I cannot show any favortism or Four might notice and make things even worse for you. As of tomorrow I am going to switch to the Dauntless borns for the rest of part 1 of initiation and will be back for stage 2." I look up at her trying to see if she understands what I am trying to say in not so many words. "What does this mean?" she asks. "Are you giving this up just because of me?" I turn and scoff, "I'm not giving up anything, I just get to watch fighters with more skill, I'll see you at the end of stage 1." I turn around and attempt to walk away when all of the sudden that jolt of electricity is zooming through me again, her hand is grasping mine as if she is trying to say more. I let it linger for a second, and then drop her hand and stroll through the doors.

Stage one is slowly coming to a close and Capture the Flag is tomorrow night. I have done my best to stay away from Tris trying to keep my promise to myself and gather the man that I had been before her. Four tells me that she is doing great and is probably going to secure the number 6 slot on the rankings. I sigh to myself at least she will be safe, after tonight though it could go down so I try not to be to hopeful. This new me is really starting to get on my nerves I have never cared before, why do I have to now.

I am walking down the tunnel on my way to my apartment and I hear that little Candor girl talking about how Tris lost her fight to Peter and is now passed out in the infirmary. Suddenly I am in a daze, I make my way to the infirmary hoping and pleading that there is no one else in there. Thankfully, no one else is, so I grab a stool and sit next to her and grab her hand. She groans and wraps her fingers around mine, I try to pull back but she clutches it. "I was hoping you would come, even though I don't want you to see me like this." she says. I look down at her and say, "I told you I would see you at the end of stage 1 and now that you can't come I figured I would come see you here."

At this, her eyes fly open, "What!?" she yells earning a stern look from one of the nurses. " I am going, no one can stop me, I NEED to be there..." She starts to pull herself out of bed and I know how determined she is so against my better judgement I help her to her feet. "I don't know how you found out what tonight is, but you need to remember that you are not supposed to know, so you need to go to your bed and stay there until you are told to come, do you understand?" She nods her head and I pull my hand from her grasp. "I'll see you on the train." She says.

A few hours later I am in the Dauntless borns dormitory making a beautiful sound on the pipes. "Be at the train in 10 minutes." I say and they are grinning at me like it is Christmas. Ten minutes later we are all on the tracks waiting for the train and I look back and see her doing her best to get here on time, but I can tell it is taking alot. I nod at her little Candor friend and she goes to help Tris get onto the platform. Four watches me intensely trying to figure out what to do and finally the train is approaching. I really need to memorize that schedule. We all load on and I wait for the lull in the car.

"Listen up, we are playing Capture the Flag, this is a long time Dauntless tradition passed down to every initiate class before the final rankings of stage 1 are posted, and before you ask, yes this does go towards your final rank. The points will be decided by the team captains, which are Four and I after we review your performances. "What do we get if we win?" I hear from the back. "The honor of calling yourself a winner." I say. "Now, we will be dividing into two teams, as previously stated Four and I will be the team captains, Four you can get off the train first." "Works for me." he says. "Choose."

"Edward." I say not wanting to look like I planned this. "I want the Stiff." he says. My heart drops to my stomach, I look over and see the disappointment in her face and I know then that she indeed wants me too. We divide up the rest of the initiates and Four's team gets off the train. A couple of minutes later I instruct my team to get off as well. We reach the end of the pier in record time and I put the flag in the tree and divide the troops. Strongest in the front, weakest in the back and Edward and I guarding the flag.

Not even 4 minutes later I see the Ferris Wheel turn on in the distance. "How stupid can you be?" I think to myself. I send a group that way and am greeted by the glorious sound of incoming gunfire. "Edward," I say "if they take this flag, you are doing extra work." Two minutes later I'm shot, Edwards, shot and that darn little Tris has the flag.

After the game is over all of the transfers jump back on the train and return to the compound, while the Dauntless borns and Dauntless that were supervising the game head towards the Hancock Building. Another tradition that we do just for the Dauntless borns is zip lining. I always feel free when I zipline so this time I decide to tag along. Zeke looks at me like I am crazy. I look back at him and say, "What I need to keep up appearances." which earns me an "Mhmmm." from him. He parts from the rest of us to go turn on the generator that is needed to work the elevator and then we pile in.

Halfway through the trip I am trying my best to keep my cool in this crowded elevator, I don't do well with crowds. When all of the sudden I feel the now familiar electric shock, the one that has a straight line to my heart, and at every shock a little piece of the unbelieveably thick walls I have built around myself falls away. I feel her fingers interlacing with mine and it is all I can do to not grin like the squirrel that got the nuts. "What are you doing here?" I ask her. Confused as to her presence here. "Uriah invited me." she says while giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. I quickly pull away because number 1, this is very, very wrong, and number 2 I can't be caught holding an initiates hand. Also we are almost to the top.

As the leader that is among everyone I get the honor of going first, which I am secretly happy about because I will be there to catch her and hold her if she gets scared, well discreetly of course. I scoff at myself because the way I am thinking is ridiculous. I think that this past week of not seeing her has been tough but I have an inkling that that will change. Tomorrow we reveal the the rankings and it's visiting day.

With Monday comes stage 2 of training and the fear sims start and thankfully I don't have to do anything hands on. I finish my musing as I reach the end of the line feeling light and free, I pull on and release the lever and the waiting Dauntless at the bottom catch me. Uriah comes next and he is screaming and whooping I almost feel embarrassed for the boy and Zeke who just happens to be his brother, but then I remember my first time. Tris comes directly after Uriah and surprisingly she doesn't scream or cry. On the contrary she is beaming from ear to ear and I think that this is the happiest I have ever seen her. I catch her and she wraps her arms around my neck and falls to the ground below. "Can I go again?" she asks her eyes alight.

I look down at her and smile, "Not today I say, you are already late." I say. When the last zipliner has come down we all head back to the train and every one is a buzz with the adrenaline that comes from a successful ziplining trip. She comes and sits next to me as I wait for the train to come to the destination. "I have never felt so free in my entire life." she says, "Thank you for not making me leave." I look over at her. "You're welcome." I say and then get up and leave her sitting there. I turn my head and make sure to catch her eye and wink, God what is wrong with me. I know she understands that this is what I have to do. We finally make it back to the compound and I make it back to my apartment. Lounging in bed I remember the feel of her little hand in mind and smile as I drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up and I am still grinning from ear to ear. Man it is amazing what one tiny little woman can do to a mans psyche, I am not supposed to be this way, I am supposed to be hard and cruel but no matter how hard I try I cannot wipe the smile from my face. I grab my running gear and hastily put it on and head to the training room once again, my morning routine gives me some sort of stability. Plus I need to keep fresh and ready as anything could occur and people would count on me for guidance.

I do my stretching and I begin to lift my weights. After my normal amount of reps plus a little extra, I take off and start to run my normal 50 laps around the track when I feel my communicator in my pocket go off and there is a message from Max stating that I need to come see him. I wipe the sweat from my face with the towel in my gym bag and make my way to his office. "Morning Eric." he says. "I have the final rankings that you need to put up in the training rooms for stage 1. I also need you to stay in the pit during visiting day just to make sure that things don't get out of hand, at least until noon when I will have Four relieve you. "Okay." I say and turn around to leave the room after he hands me the list.

I make my way back to my apartment and get cleaned up and put on my best black shirt that shows my muscles perfectly and a nice pair of pants that fit perfectly snug. I pick up the rankings and go to the training rooms one at a time Dauntless borns first. I write the names on the chalkboard and Zeke's little brother Uriah is at the top of the list. No surprise there the kid is fiesty. I then head out to the transfer training room and write out their ranks.

1\. Edward

2\. Peter

3\. Will

4\. Molly

5\. Tris

6\. Christina

7\. Drew

8\. Al

9\. Myra

Well, it looks like that big Erudite is leaving after all. I make my way to the Mess Hall to make the announcement, "Initiates, your ranks have been posted in you respective training rooms, also, remember today is visiting day. I need you all to be extra careful. Also, those initiates who ranked out of Dauntless need to meet in the training room on Monday morning. Enjoy the rest of your weekend." I sit down and eat my breakfast and then make my way to the pit. I absolutely loathe visiting day.

I stand on the catwalk watching the few families that did come to see their children one last time. I see that little Candor with a woman and a girl and then I glance slightly to the left and I see Tris and a woman who looks almost exactly like her hugging. After they are finished they talk for another couple of minutes and then she turns around and points at me. I find myself scowling at this although I am not sure why. Maybe because my own parents didn't come on visiting day, I mean I didn't expect them to, but it's like a closure that I didn't get.

I am torn out of my thoughts when I realize that they are coming towards me. "Mom," Tris says. "This is Eric, he is one of the leaders here in Dauntless." I tip my head at her but she reaches out to shake my hand. "How very un-Abnegation of her, they usually shy away from physical contact." I think to myself. I reach out and shake the pre-offered hand. "It's very nice to meet you ma'am." I say. She smiles at me and they continue on their way withour another word between us.

Soon after Four arrives to relieve me of my duties. He glares at me and says, "Enjoy your day off Douchebag." I laugh and walk away waiting for the day that I can repay him for that comment. I run to my apartment and decide for the rest of the afternoon I want to grab my journal (I know, I know) which is really the only habit I kept up from my life in Erudite and head up to my happy place, the place that no one goes to unless out of necessity, the place I first saw her. The roof where the second test of Dauntless bravery is tested.

I'm sitting on the ledge with my feet hanging over the side when I hear someone approaching from behind. "Hey stranger." She says and at that moment I realize that is my best and only real friend Shauna, who coincidentally also happens to be Zeke's girlfriend. She looks over my shoulder and says, "It looks just like her." She smiles and continues to study my drawing. She is the only one who knows how I feel about Tris we talked about it earlier in the week so I can't get mad at her for invading my privacy.

"You've changed since she got here and honestly, I didn't know you were capable of being caring until she came here." She sits next to me and I elbow her in the ribs. "I care about you."I say. She scoffs and says, "I know, but you protect me like a sister, with her it's different. You seem like you want to be a better person for her." I smile at her while I mull over what she has said and reply. "I do Shauna, I want initiation to be over so I can get these feelings in the open, did I tell you that she held my hand last night? When we were in the elevator on our way to zipline. I didn't want to let go, it's like all the air is taken from my lungs and when she is around I can finally breathe." I say with alot more passion then I intended. "This is not the way I act Shauna this is not me."

"Eric," she says. "You have been broken and hurt for long enough hiding who you truly are for way too long now. Embrace what you have been given and don't let it slip through your fingers because you are worried about what other people will think." She stands up and kisses me on the forehead. "I'm going to dinner now, wanna join. That was why I came up here in the first place." she laughs. I nod my head at her, close my journal and shove it into a pocket of my cargo pants and we decide instead of walking we will just take the leap in.

We make it to dinner and I can't tell if we are early or late because I have no idea of the time but the Mess Hall is basically empty, so we get our food in record time and go sit down with Zeke and his brother Uriah. I eat in silence contemplating what Shauna had said to me on the roof. "It's hard to think about being a better person about stepping out of who I think I am rather than who I could be." I think to myself. At this point I can't eat anymore so I take my tray and shake Zeke's hand and then pull Shauna into hug and make my way back to my apartment.

By the time I get back here I am so mentally exhausted that I remove my clothes put on a pair of sleep pants and fall directly into bed. Four hours later I am jolted awake by a banging sound coming from the front door. I grab a t-shirt and pull it over my head and storm to the door. I open it and find Four standing in my doorway. "What do you want?" I yell absolutely livid that I have been woken up by this asshole. "It's Edward." he says and I instantly go into leader mode. I slip on my shoes and follow him to the transfer dorms.

When we open up the door there is a grim scene before us. Edward is in the middle of the floor screaming and asking someone I can't exactly see who it is because I am focused on all of the blood to please pull it out. She says that she can't and that he needs to wait for someone who is trained to pull it out. It's then that I notice that once again Tris is the one that is helping. I get closer to examine the scene and all of the blood that is surrounding Edward seems to be stemming from the butter knife that is currently sticking out of his eye. I walk over and lift him up as I am pretty sure at this point I am the only one who can lift him.

I clutch Edward closer to my chest and tell Four to grab the girl that is crying in the corner she is obviously having some hysterics. As I turn to the leave the room I see that everyone with the exception of Tris have returned to their beds. She looks around incrediously and walks into the washroom to grab some towels and a buckets and begins to clean up the blood. I can see tears beginning to prick at her eyes and as much as I want to comfort her at this point in time Edward getting the care he needs is more important. I deposit him in the infirmary and make my way to my office with Four to write up the report. There is no clues on the video as to who the culprits were we just know that there were two of them. I go back to my apartment hoping to catch some kind of sleep, but I can't help but remember the scene from earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

Last night was a fucking nightmare. I remember Edwards screams as the doctors yanked (that is really the only word to describe it) the knife from his eye as I get prepared for the day and go to the training room. Sunday has always been my least favorite day. I have no leader duties unless something happens, and Shauna guards the fence so I really have nothing to do, and no one to talk to. As I walk past the chasm I hear the tiniest sniffle coming from somewhere, but I can't see anyone. I search for a little bit but am hardpressed to find anyone. I continue to walk towards the training room but before I can fully turn around a hand comes through the wall and drags me through it.

When I feel the shock I know exactly who it is who has grabbed me, but I am slightly frightened because I have no idea where I am. "What is this place?" I ask her as she contines to drag me down the walk. "I thought I knew all of the secrets in this place." Instantly she stops and turns and throws herself into my arms. Automatically my hands find themselves in her hair. She whimpers a little but is not fully crying, my girl is not a crier. I slide down the wall dragging her with me and I pull her into my lap so that her face is in the crook of my neck. We sit there silently just holding one another.

I am nervous beyond all belief that someone is going to find us like this but I cannot bring myself to let her go. I absentmindedly run my fingers through her silky hair while her breathing gets slower and deeper. I start to worry and then I hear the littlest snore that I have ever heard. I gently shake her awake and her eyes pop open. She looks at her surroundings and her eyes get wide. A look of understanding washes across her face. "What?" she asks. I look her in the eye and say, "As much as I want to sit here with you all day I am currently starving and need to get some food. You and I both also know that I cannot be seen with you, at least until after initiation." I wink at the end of my rant and she smiles.

"I know." she says and wraps her arms around my neck. I stand us up and place her softly on her feet so she can get her bearings. With a smile I kiss her hair and turn around and head out the way we came in. Upon reaching the Mess Hall I go and grab a muffin, banana, and a very strong cup of coffee and continue on to my original destination, the transfer training room. I finish my breakfast on the walk over.

I get through my stretching routine when Zeke walks through the door. "Hey man," he says. "I was looking or you earlier, it's weird for you to no be in here at 6am, what happened?" I glare at him as intensely as possible with the little sleep that I have had slightly annoyed that he knows my schedule. "One of the transfers was stabbed last night so I was between my office and the infirmary for quite some time... Is something up, why were you looking for me?" I ask. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about Shauna man... I really love her, I mean like no other girl for me kind of love and I need a little bit of advice and you know her sometimes I think better than she knows herself."

He looks at me for a second and continues. "I however, have to talk to you about that little Abnegation transfer Tris." As he says this my eyes widen and I look him dead in the eye. "What about her?" I ask my voice laced with amusement. "Well dude," he says. "I think she has a thing for you, everytime I am anywhere near you two the girl cannot keep her eyes off of you, and at the same token Four cannot take his eyes off of her." At this I instantly get angry but cover my emotion completely. "Interesting." I say and quickly change the subject.

"So, what did you interrupt my day to talk to me about?" I ask. He takes a deep breath and he says. "I think I am going to ask Shauna to marry me." Upon hearing this I immediately burst into a fit of laughter. "What Eric, why are you laughing this is serious?" I laugh even louder in fact I am surprised I haven't fallen over yet. "You are expecting me to believe that you came to me about this. I don't know anything about love or romance or when someone is ready or not, why didn't you ask Lynn she is her sister for Christ sake."

He looks at me and starts to laugh too. "Yeah, I should have remembered that I just thought with you guys being best friends and all you would know what she would say. Sorry dude." At the last word he turns around and walks through the door. I kinda feel bad for the guy but I mean come on I am not the person to go to for relationship advice.

I finally finish my stretching and I decide that I need to run, not only for my body but for my mind and soul as well. I run until I am not able to continue. By this point I am utterly exhausted the day is truly weighing on me, I stop at the Mess Hall and grab a couple of sandwiches to go and then go back to my home to take a relaxing shower and then maybe just maybe I can get some sleep. I finish the sandwiches as I make it to my door thinking about what tomorrow will hold for me. Everyday I wake up is something different I am used to routine, in fact I love it I almost always know what is going to happen and what I can and cannot control but since she got here it's like all of the routine has completely gone from my life. The hard part for me is that I think I like it.

Tomorrow we are starting the fear simulations on the initiates and Zeke and I always stay close because we are needed for support the first one can be kind of rough. I always hate this day because we usually have to drag whoever it is out of the room and haul them back to the dorms. I am not an emotional guy and all of the whimpering and shaking makes me uncomfortable and is extremely annoying. Zeke and I are sitting in for the transfers tomorrow so maybe I will get to take Tris at this I slightly brighten and turn off the shower.

I settle onto the couch and turn a movie on in the background just to mask the silence. Silence can be deafening when you basically live inside your own head. I reflect on the day and remember the way it started. I remember my fingers in her hair and the feel of her curled to my chest. I don't even know if it is real at this point because why she would pick me makes absolutely no sense. I am not the guy girls like her choose, that is Four and as much as I hate him I know that he would probably be better for someone like her. I frown slightly still thinking about this, when all of the exhaustion from the past two days finally catches up to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**( I guess I should have done this sooner but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

I wake up around 4am which is way to fucking early. I get up and grab a drink of water and then go sprall out on my bed. I toss and turn for the next two hours completely unable to get any kind of rest. I have never had this much trouble sleeping as a result I decide to skip my morning workout. I get dressed not really caring how I look and decide to wander around maybe I will get to make some little punks day.

As I am walking I realize that I had forgotten how peaceful it truly is here in the morning before all of the hullabaloo has started for the day. I round the corner close to the chasm and it lulls me into a kind of tranquil state the roar of water moving has always been a comfort of mine. I look at my watch and it is nearly 7:30 so I resolve to go and get myself something to satiate my hunger before heading into the dread that the fear sims bring.

After an amazing breakfast of sausage and waffles I head to the stage 2 waiting area where all of the initiates Dauntless born and transfers are awaiting their turn. One by one they all go in screams filling the room that is directly behind me. Watching the other waiting initiates listen to these screams used to tell me who was Dauntless and who was not but right now I can only think about what will happen to my beautiful girl when she enters that room.

Zeke and I alternate taking the initiates to their respective dorms needing to have that extra time to adjust to what they have just seen and heard. I go back after depositing Lynn to her bed when that idiot Candor comes out, Peter, I think his name is. Zeke and I both end up having to take him because he is unable to stand on his own two feet. Inwardly I laugh because it just goes to show Stage 1 and Stage 2 are completely different. By the time we return that little girl Candor is in the room and that just leaves Tris sitting there by herself looking completely and utterly scared.

I look over at her and for the first time I see a tattoo peeking out from the neck of her shirt, I have to admit I am awed and at the same time curious as to what it is. Zeke taps me on the shoulder and points at the door, "I'll take this one." he says and winks at me. I punch him in the arm fairly hard and then chuckle as he rubs the spot. There is a knock on the other side of the door to signal that the simulation is over. Zeke brings the little Candor out and I go to get Tris from where she is sitting. I walk her to the door and as she is turning to close it I whisper "be brave." into her ear.

When we measure simulations the first things we look at is how many fears you have and the second thing we look at is the amount of time that it takes you to overcome your fear, the normal time for the first day of simulations is between 15 and 30 minutes sometimes less and sometimes more. Now since we don't know the actual number of fears until the landscape at the end for Stage 2 it is all about the times. The times today we almost identical ranging from 20-25 minutes the only 2 exceptions was that giant Erudite and Tris. He took 45 minutes, so you can imagine my surprise when 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. I rush into the room thinking that something is definitely wrong. Imagine my surprise when I get in there and she is visibly shaken but alert.

I grab her by the arm and walk her to the dormitory in awe of her, she is so brave I don't know many people that could go through their first one so quickly. When we get to the door instead of going in like I expect her to she continues walking looking back at me to let me know that she wants me to follow. We go to what I now call our place and again she sits on my lap the only difference is this time she is looking me in the eye and then she finally speaks. "That was so scary, there were crows everywhere and I didn't know what to do..." she takes a breath.

"What did you do to get out of there so fast?" I ask her. She looks up at me her eyes wide. "I noticed the field was on fire so I grabbed a branch and waved it at them and then I was looking at Four again." I give her a gentle squeeze and kiss her hair, I was about to do more but my communication device goes off in my pocket. I stand up and kiss her forehead "I have to go." I say.

Minutes later I walk into Max's office and he motions for me to sit down. "So here's whats happening." he says. "Four had an urgent message come from the holding cells at Candor, there was some trouble with one of the inmates there and he will need to be gone all day tomorrow. So what you will need to do is run the fear sims for the transfers." My mouth gapes open and as I begin to argue my case he holds up his hand to stop me. "It's only one day Eric, I know you don't like to be involved but the fact of the matter is that I need you to do this." I nod my head and square my shoulders. "Yes, sir." I say as I bolt out of the office.

I immediately head back to my apartment and grab a hoodie and change my shoes within moments I am sprinting towards the train. I need to feel the wind and the thrill that being on the train brings me. I jump on and sit in the doorway letting my legs dangle off the side. Looking up at the stars I let out a sign and let myself move with the motion of the train. As I sit back and think about my life and where I want it to go I am completely unaware of how much time passes.

I resolve to get off the train as I feel a pang of hunger in my stomach. I push myself off the floor and take 6 steps back and jump onto the roof, my roof, my haven. As much as I would like to stay here the rest of the night I am truly hungry so instead of walking back I decide to take the jump in and land on the net harder than I had intended. I walk to Mess Hall only to find that it has been closed for an hour. I mentally slap myself and hope that I have some kind of edible food to eat in my kitchen.

When I get back home I find Shauna and Zeke on my couch and bless her there is a wrapped plate of food on the counter. "Thanks guys," I say. "You really are lifesavers." I sit down next to Shauna and dig in. When I finally look up from my food both of them are staring at me. "What I was hungry?" I say and they both laugh. After watching some movie together I look up at the clock and it's after 11. "Alright guys," I say. "I am running the fear sims for the transfers tomorrow so I need to attempt to get some sleep." They both look kind of sad so I look at Shauna and say, "How about we have dinner tomorrow night?" They both agree and after I usher them both out I lock the door. I remove my clothing and pull on some basketball shorts and hop into bed.

As I drift off, which is taking longer than necessary, I think about Tris' fear today and what it meant. I don't know if I will ever understand how her mind works. Once again I am back to the thought as to why she has chosen me, I am not special I don't even really want to stand out I just want to do my job and be feared as I once was. Shauna is the exception but now that damn Zeke sees it too... I don't know if I can handle what this girl is doing to me but at the same time I am excited to see where it could go. At that final thought I am dragged into a nearly comatose sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**(All credit goes to the talented Veronica Roth)**

I wake up to my alarm going off. I look up feeling like I have gotten too much sleep. "Who fucking changed my alarm?" I ask aloud as it is 7:15 and my usual alarm is for 6:00. I get cleaned up for the day and run through the corridor hoping to at least be able to get something to eat before the Mess Hall closes. Thankfully I get there just in time and grab a couple apples that I eat on the way to the fear sim area.

I walk past the initiates that have gathered and enter the room and set everything up so I am settled for the day. Checking my supplies to make sure that there will be enough to last for the 7 transfers I have today. When 8 o'clock hits I make my way to the hall to make sure everyone is there, "Alright initiates this is going to be similar to yesterday unless you only have one fear, which is unheard of..." I say to them. I look down at my list. "Will, you're up please join me." I look at an interesting exchange between him and the Candor girl (I really need to learn their names) she sqeezes his hand reassuringly. It's actually kinda cute. "Ugh, this softy stuff is really starting to get to me."

He follows me into the room and sits down I can tell he is nervous, as well he should be. I push the needle in to his neck and settle in watch how he handles his fear, which incidentally is spiders. I watch the screen and cringe with him as the spider catches him in her web. My favorite part of these sims is when you can see the moment happen, the moment when they abandon their fear and their training kicks in. Will reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a knife and starts to cut himself free from the web when suddenly the spider charges him. When it gets close enough he plunges the knife into the spiders brain and in that instant he is awake and gasping for air.

I give him a minute to compose himself and offer a drink of water, which he happily accepts and then on his way out ask him to send Drew in. He says thank you and exits the room visibly calmer. Two seconds later in walks Drew. His takes so much longer that Will's did, and at this point I am sure that he is not going to make it at the end of initiation. His fear of heights really must have scared him. He comes out of the sim with tears brimming in his eyes. I hand him the water and then have to literally push him out the door summoning the big Erudite, whose name is Al.

I know I shouldn't but Al's fear of kittens makes me laugh. I know it stands for something different but watching it on the screen, this big Erudite kind of like I was when I first arrived to Dauntless, crying because he is in a room full of fluffy little kittens. He is in the simulation for a whopping 43 minutes and 38 seconds, two times longer than Drew. If I thought that guy wasn't going to make it Al has another thing coming. On his way out he is still sobbing like a baffoon I ask him to send in Molly.

She sits in the chair and I approach her with the needle when she cringes away from me. I grab her shoulder and plunge it in anyway, "I can already see where this is headed." I think to myself. Sure enough when the screen comes to life she is lying on an operating table with 7 or 8 doctors and nurses coming at her in all directions with different gauge needles. She screams and tries to move, however she is restrained to the table. One of the nurses reaches to poke her with one of the instruments but she bites her. Her leg comes free of the restraints and she kicks another one and in that moment she gasps awake. After regaining her composure and a sip of water which she almost refuses I motion for her to leave calling for Peter to enter.

Peter sits in the chair, I jab him with the needle and two seconds later the screen comes to life. I'm really confused when it does because I am looking at a crowd of people sitting at the choosing ceremony. Seconds tick by and all of the sudden Peter looks down and I jump because he is completely naked. I have not done many of these because for the most part I refuse, I have heard of it but this is the first time that I have seen public nudity as an actual fear. The crowd starts to point and laugh out as I am secretly hoping that Tris shares this fear. Peter tries desperately to cover himself up so that no one can see him, but for some reason he is unable to move his arms in that direction. In a moment of panic he takes a deep breath and you can see that he is trying to work out what to do.

In one swift movement he leaps off the stage and focuses on a man in the crowd and punches him in the face and steals his jacket. We do not encourage such things here in Dauntless but as long as he comes out of it I guess that is how he contained things. When he opens his eyes I look at him and he immediately goes scarlet looking at himself just to make sure he is fully clothes. I see him visibly relax when he realizes he is dressed. I know he wants to say something but as I am a leader he holds his tongue. "Wise decision." I think to myself. I look at him and ask him to send Christina in.

He slams the door and about a minute later the little Candor comes in, so that's her name, I won't forget it now. She is visibly shaking and completely against my nature I tell her, "You'll be fine, just remember to think and defeat your fear or slow your heart rate down." She raises an eyebrow at me, but nods and sits in the chair. I push the serum into her neck and sit down to watch the show.

I am in what seems to be a dimly lit cave. "Hmmm." I say audibly. Wondering if this is a fear of darkness or something different. Suddenly there is a flapping of wings and I am keenly aware that her fear is bats. she turns and runs back the way that she came. At this point there are droves or bats flying around and she is screaming and running and as she is running she passes a lit torch after two beats she abruptly stops and runs back to the torch grabbing it off the wall. She swipes it at the bats and as she grows bolder and calmer she wakes up. She is literally sweating from the adrenaline that is running through her veins I give her a full 5 minutes to calm down.

As she exits the room she looks back and me with gratitude on her face. "Please send in Tris." I tell her. Two minutes later Tris walks in and sits down on the chair as I brush her neck while pushing her hair aside, as a result bumps appear on her skin. It fills me with satisfaction knowing that my touch affects her so. She holds my free hand as I inject the serum into her blood stream, when that is complete I kiss her hair and walk to the screen as she is drifting in to simulation.

We are standing in the middle of a field and Max is standing in front of her telling her that she is less than factionless so she needs to live outside the fence in the wilderness on her own. Tears are streaming down her face and runs towards the city, instead of away from it. Out of nowhere Tris' mother appears standing next to Max and she turns to see that he is holding a gun to her mothers head. At this she grabs her gun out of her holster and pulls the trigger. At this she awakens. She shakily gets up and comes over to me. I want so bad to take her into my arms and kiss her, but I just can't yet. I give her the cup of water and kiss her hand, "Way to be brave." I say and hold the door open for her to leave.

I turn around to gather the numbers from yesterday and today and head to the training room to make the ranking list. This , as stated earlier is based solely on the time that it takes to complete the simulations.

1\. Tris

2\. Peter

3\. Will

4\. Molly

5\. Christina

6\. Drew

7\. Al

I put down the chalk and make my way to the catwalk in the Mess Hall to make the announcement and grab some lunch before heading to the training room to work out. Smiling to see that my girl is currently ranked number one.


	10. Chapter 10

**( all characters are based off of the the films) (as per usual all rights to the lady Veronica Roth)**

I grab myself a bag of chips and some chicken strips and head back to my apartment to get changed. I pull on my sweats and running shoes and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Gym bag in hand I lock up and head to the training room. There are a couple of people checking out the list but other than that it's relatively quiet. I stretch and do from free weights when I feel someone standing behind me. I turn around and am face to face with Four.

"Hey." He says to me. "I just wanted to say thank you for covering for me today, do you want to go have a beer or something after dinner?" I look at him dumbfounded we have hated each other for years. "Sure." I say and he walks away leaving me to complete my reps. I wipe my facce and begin to run. It feels so nice to be on the track... I internally remind myself to change my alarm back to 6 because running and working out makes me feel alive, and I need that when I wake up more so than in the middle of the day.

I go back to my apartment and shower and get dressed for my night out. I don jeans, a dark grey t-shirt, my leather biking jacket, and my black converse within minutes I am out the door heading to dinner. I grab myself a steak, baked potato and 2 pieces of corn on the cob and make my way to a table when I hear my name being called. I turn my head in that direction and Four and Zeke motion for me to come over to their table and sit with them. I roll my eyes and go over to them only just remembering that I promised Zeke and Shauna that we would have dinner together tonight.

AS soon as I sit down I feel a heavy weight on my shoulders. I look around and Shauna is currently attached to my back like a monkey. "You never sit with us!" she yells in my ear and then proceeds to punch me in my arm. "I told you I was going to have dinner with you guys tonight, remember last night when you were at my apartment. Which reminds me, I love you but please do not touch my alarm clock again." At this Zeke starts laughing I should have known it was him.

"Anyway, " I say. "Four and I are going to go for a drink or two after when we are done here, you guys should join us." I hear "Okay." come towards me in stereo and they both starts laughing. We finish our dinner and make our way to the pit where the bar is located. I tell Four to find us a pool table and make my way to the bar to get us a pitcher and some shots of Jameson. After finding the pool table that they have choosen I set down the alcohol and we all take a shot and then Shauna pours out the beer. "Alright, who has first game?" Four says. At this Shauna jumps up and says, "Ooh, Ooh we should play doubles." Four and I immediately look at each and in unison say, "no way."

Four tells Shauna and Zeke to take first game and he will play the winner and then I can play the winner of that game and so on and so forth. After 5 or 6 games, by that point I was a little tipsy so I lost count, I look at the clock and see that it is like 11:30 so I tap the table and say, "I'm out!" Four is also done by this point so we walk back towards the living quarters together and I must say it is nice not fighting with him.

As we are getting close to the chasm, we look at each other as we hear a scream echoing off the walls and immediately sprint towards the sound. What we see causes my stomach to drop. There are 3 people holding Tris over the chasm, she is blindfolded but Four and I can clearly see the perpetrators. Peter has his hand on her breast and is trying to do more. Al has his arms around her waist holding her over the ledge and Drew has his hand over her mouth, she bites him and screams again.

Four and I finally get there and I punch Peter in the back of the head taking him by surprise. He turns to run and yells, "I'll get you, you fucking bitch, and don't you forget it." Four is following him as he runs. I turn back to the scene before me and Al has pulled Tris back over the railing and dropped her on the floor where she is hyperventillating. I turn to him and punch him square in the jaw and he rises and quickly follows Peter towards the dorms. Finally, I approach Drew as he tries to hide in a corner.

I drag him up to eye level and am currently taking all my anger out on him, when he falls to the floor I kick him until he is no longer moving. Four comes back at this time and I tell him to take Drew to the infirmary and inform him that Tris and I will be at my apartment. I pull her into my arms and head that way. She is gasping for air trying her hardest to remain calm, but is having a very hard time. We get to the hallway and I unlock the door and deposit her onto the couch and go and get her a glass of water.

I hand it to her but she completely bypasses the glass and grabs my wrist and pulls me down to the couch with her. I put the water on the coffee table and pull her into my arms. She climbs onto my lap and buries her face in the dip in my neck. At the exact moment there is a knock at the door. I know it is Four but I put her back on the couch as carefully as possible and get up to answer the door. As I predicted it is Four so I look at him look back at her when I realize that her clothes are torn. I turn back to Four and say, "Does Lauren happen to have some clothes that she can borrow for the night, she is going to staying here until we can get things sorted out?" He nods his head and says, "I'll ask." and turns to go talk to his girlfriend.

Five minutes later he is back at the door with everything she will need. I look at him and say, "tell her thank you for me please." He nods at me and turns to go but abruptly stops. "If you need anything else you know where I am." I say thank you and close the door. I hand the clothes to Tris and show her to the bedroom/bathroom area. While she is doing whatever she is doing I grab my communication device and message Max and let him know about what happened and that we will both be taking a recovery day. He says okay and that he will have some meals sent to my apartment as he knows how sparse food is in my place. At that I kind of laugh. I plug in my comm. device to charge.

I turn because I hear the door open and she is standing before me in sweat pants and a tank top. I am about to tell her that she is beautiful when she falls to the floor and starts sobbing. I rush over to her and hold her to chest running my fingers through her hair all the while telling her that it is going to be okay and that she is safe. I pick her up with me and take her to the couch so we can sit together or whatever she needs to do to feel that she is okay. After a moment she says, "I don't understand, Al was my friend." with that another round of tears start. I pull her chin up so that she is looking me in the eyes and say, "he was threatened by you, by the fact that you are doing so well in Stage 2 and he is doing the worst. I bet Peter talked him into though preying on his insecurities. The fact of the matter is that you were born to be Dauntless and he is too soft. Max is going to take care of things in the morning but, you can stay here as long as you want. I cleared my schedule for tomorrow and you are not expected at the fear sims either so we can just stay here together if that is what you want to do."

I look down at her and smile and out of nowhere she looks back at me and the next thing I know she is kissing me, a soft gentle kiss. I have had many kisses in my time but this is the first one that reaches deep into my soul. I don't want it to end. She pulls away a little bit and says, "I've wanted to do that for week, that is the best first kiss a girl could ever ask for." I smile at her and lean my head in for another but she breathes into my neck, "let's not go to too fast okay?" I pull away and look at her. "Okay." I say and move away from her. She grabs my arm and attempts to slide me back over. "I didn't mean that part." she says and we both laugh. I lean in and kiss her cheek and then draw her into my lap.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask her. Her eyes light up and when I ask her why she says that she has never seen a movie before. I pull Kill Bill out of the cupboard because I know she will appreciate it the way that I do and put it in the player. I stretch out on the couch with her tucked into my side and about a quarter of the way through the movie her breathing has evened out and I know she is asleep. I lift her into my arms and stand up. The movement wakes her and for a second her eyes widen but then they soften as she remembers where she is. I lay her down on the better assuring her that I will sleep on the couch. Her eyes get sad for a second and she shakes her head and pats the bed.

Admitting defeat I remove my shirt and crawl into my bed beside her and immediately she wraps around me like a snake looking for a warm stone. As soon as the rise and fall of my breathing lull her to sleep I lay there beside her stroking her back and humming slightly so she stays in her dream world. After hearing her adorable snores and smiling to myself at how I got so lucky, I myself drift off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**(This is the longest chapter ever and for that I apologize) (All rights go to Veronica Roth)**

I am awoken suddenly by a knocking at the door. I unwind her arms from my body and get up to answer the door. It's Uriah with mine and Tris' breakfast. "Thank you." I say and close the door. When I turn around Tris is up and wrapped in my blanket. "You left and all of the sudden it was cold." she says. I smile at her and hold up the tray. "Would you like some breakfast. It looks like Uriah is quite the waiter." She nods enthusiastically and smiles. She turns and deposits the blanket back on my bed. When she comes back in the tank top is bunched up around her mid-section and I frown as I see the bruises. She notices the change in my attitude and I say. "Let me assess the damage." Grabbing her gently by the waist I pull her to me and she winces slightly. I lift up the shirt stopping at her bustline and there are black and blue blotchy bruises all up and down her torso. There are handprints wrapping around her arms and a faint bruise around her mouth.

"Did they kick you?" I ask. She nods her head and I look her in the eye. "I need to feel to see if any of your ribs are broken, is that okay?" She takes a deep breath and whispers "Yes." I gingerly rub my hand along of the side of her body pressing in lightly, none of them seem to be broken, I repeat the action on the other side. I pull down her shirt and proclaim that none of them are broken. She then places her hands on my bare chest and I gently pull her to me. "If they would have killed you I would be so lost." I say clearing my throat. She looks at me and leans up to press her lips to mine. I curl my fingers into her hair, because it is the only place I feel I can touch without hurting her, and deepen the kiss. She opens her mouth and we each use our tongues to massage the other. I lift her up as carefully as possible and set her atop the counter so I don't have to lean down as far and place both of my hands on the small of her back not breaking the kiss.

At some point we both decide to come up for air and she wraps her arms around my neck and sighs into my shoulder. "Whoa." she says. I look up at her and say, "tell me about it." We both laugh. I rest my hand on her legs as I sit on one of the stools at the bar. I take a deep breath and pull her to sit on the stool next to me. "How about we get some food in us?" I say. She pauses for a minute and hops down apparently to take a second in the restroom and on the way back she runs her hand along my back muscles sending a shiver down my spine. We finish eating and she looks at me expectingly "What are we doing today?" she asks. "Well, Four is going to message me when everyone is down doing the fear sims so we can go get your stuff without having to talk to anyone, because there is no way that I am going to let you go back to that dorm." I say. " I already spoke to Max and you are cleared to stay here until you get your own apartment or we decide we like the arrangement and you move in permanently." She looks up at me with a giant smile on her face and says, "I don't think that is going to be a problem."

At that moment my phone goes off with a message from Four informing me that we are cleared to go. I put on a shirt and my shoes and grab Tris' shoes from the bathroom. As she is putting them on I have to inform her of the way things need to be. "No one can know about whatever we have going on here yet, It would make it look like I am showing you favor, and the last thing I want is more people trying to hurt you, do you understand?" She nods her head and with that we are off. I grab a box and we start to clean out her little section. I am disgusted as I see that someone has painted STIFF on her bedposts. It takes about 15 minutes to finish and as we are walking back I notice that she is limping slightly. "Do I need to take you to the infimary?" She shakes her head and by the look in her eyes I know she wants me to do it.

We are almost to the training rooms and I realize that once again I did not get to have my morning workout yet again, but she is worth it. As suddenly as that thought appeared so did Al. My girl visibly tenses and I step in between them. He pales but begins talking to Tris. "I just wanted to apologize, I don't know what came over me, can you please forgive me?" I start to talk but she shoves me out of the way. "Don't you dare talk to me or come near me ever again, if you do I promise you this, I will kill you." His eyes search hers and his eyes travel to her arms which as I saw earlier are bruised in the exact shape of his hands. "I'm sorry." he whispers and as quick as he appeared he is gone. We finally get back to my apartment and she goes to the couch and sits with her head in her hands. "I don't feel bad for not forgiving him, he was supposed to be my friend, I mean I know Peter probably talked him into it but he chose to participate and that is unforgiveable." she says. "I agree with you, if you had not shoved me out of the way I would have hit him again, now, let me examine the rest of the damage so we can get some ice on there."

I remove the tank top leaving her only in her bra. I groan inwardly because she is so beautiful. I help her step out of the sweatpants and she tries to cover herself. I grab her hands and say "Stop it, you are gorgeous and you shouldn't be embarrassed." I examine her legs and see bruises from the lone bar that protects from falling into the chasm. There are also kick bruises on her thighs, as I move my gaze upward I get extremely angry, there is a handprint bruise peeking up over the top of her bra. She sees my eye getting more and more angry with each passing second. She steps forward and puts her tiny hands on my face slowly sliding them down my chest until they reach the hem of my shirt which she grabs and pulls over my head. She gets closer and plants a kiss on my chest directly above my heart.

She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bedroom, but as if the universe is telling us no there is a knock at the door. "It must be Uriah with lunch." I say. I reach for the tray but he holds up a hand. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" he says. I step into the hall and close the door. "What is it Uriah?" I ask. "Well," he says. "You know that transfer from Erudite, the big one?" I nod my head and roll my eyes as if saying get on with it. He looks me dead in the eye and I know it's not good. "He jumped." I groan outwardly and thank him for letting me know. I set down the tray and run my fingers through my hair and go to grab my communicator from the bedroom. I message Max and let him know that I refuse to do the speech and explain why. I grab Tris' clothes as she comes out of the bathroom and hand them to her. "Put these on I need to talk to you." I say far more gruffly than intended. She blinks up at me and looks slightly scared, but puts on the clothes as I have asked.

I sit on a barstool and unwrap one of the sandwiches and hand it to her and then unwrap one for myself and walk over to the couch. After we have both finished I grab one of her hands in my own. "Tris, Al jumped." I say. Her eyes get big and her mouth sets in a hardline. She looks like she wants to say something I prompt her with my eyes and she says. "I guess his cowardice could really only take him so far, do you want to finish the movie?" There is a weird smile plastered on her face and at this point I wish I was a mind reader because she is not giving anything away. "Tris, it's okay to take a moment, you don't have to be brave all the time, at some point he was your friend. You took a knife to the ear for him. Yes, last night was terrible and a giant mistake on his part but, it is okay to miss the friend that you had before that." I say. She looks me in the eye and nods her head. So much for that I think.

I grab the blanket from the bed and take it to the couch and sit down. I turn on the TV and DVD player and stretch out on the couch. I rest my eyes for a moment and then I feel the blanket move. My eyes fly open and once again she has removed the tank top and sweats and is just in her underwear, she parts my legs and puts her back to me and sits in between them. I start the movie and wrap my arm around her waist palm flat against her stomach. After I few moments I feel her hand move to my thigh and she is massaging it and it feels insanely good, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't feel my erection because I sure as hell could. I move my hand from her stomach and gently begin to massage her shoulders and they are very, very tense. I try to avoid any bruised areas because the thought of causing her pain makes me angry in and of itself. I move one hand up to her scalp and wind my fingers through her hair at the nape of her neck and bring her head down and kiss her passionately. She quickly moves her tiny frame so that she is straddling me. Her hands instantly fly into what little hair I have pulling me in closer and deepening the kiss.

My hands move to the small of her back and I crush her body to mine. Two seconds later she comes up for air and I trail kisses down her neck and then back up to nibble on her ear. She pulls my face up and kisses me hungrilly again. I pull back and look at her, "Is this too much?" she shakes her head no and once again crushes her mouth to mine. Her hands travel to my back and she digs her nails in and rakes them across my already tingling flesh, at this my cock twitches and she stills for a moment. I know that this is foreign to her and I am trying very hard to control myself from ripping off the two pieces of material that are hindering my hands from exploring her entire body, I have to keep telling myself that that is not what she wants so begrudgingly I pull away from her. "You don't want to go any further and I am not sure that I can control myself, please, just lay with me we have plenty of time for you to be ready." I say not believing my own words. I give myself a mental high five, she really is important to me.

I give her another peck and even though she looks slightly disappointed she thanks me and turns back to watch the movie but not before replacing my hand on her stomach. This time we almost make it through the movie my hands still on her stomach and her hands on top of mine when out of nowhere she moves my hands up to cup her breasts. I slip my hands into the cup of her bra and massage her nipples with my fingers completely in awe that she is allowing me to do this. At some point she starts moaning and if it is possible I believe I get even harder beneath her. When she feels my cock on her back she turns her head and looks at me wide eyed. I continue playing with her nipples and she is breathing deeper and more rapidly with every roll of my fingers. She moans extremely loudly and in the next instant she is completely relaxed. I am in shock because I have never made someone orgasm just by playing with their nipples of course I have never spent this much time just focused on them either.

When she comes down from her high her face is red and she looks entirely confused as to what happened to her body. She gets up and excuses herself to the restroom. She is gone for a few minutes and in that time I am trying to will down my erection. While trying to figure out how to do this there is once again a knock at the door and thankfully that does the trick. Uriah has brought us dinner, once again I thank him and set the trays on the bar. I look at my communicator while I am up to see if there are any messages. There is one from Four asking how Tris is doing so I send him and update on her status including all the bruises and tell him the plan that I have erected for tomorrow. He asks me if there is anything that she needs but I tell him that she is okay on stuff now.

Tris comes out of the bathroom and is standing between the couch and the bedroom door and is trying desperately not to look me in the eyes. I have some idea what is bothering her but I would rather her tell me instead of guessing. I motion her over so that we can eat dinner and ask her what is wrong. She looks at me like she is utter awe. "Is that what I have been missing all my life, I mean I have talked to Chris about what happens when you have sex but I didn't expect anything like that and that wasn't even sex!?" she says. I wait for her to take a bite and then I say, "Wait til I put my mouth on them." she pales and almost chokes on her hamburger. "I'll make you a deal, if you decide that you are ready by the end of this week and you do great on your fear landscape then we can try on Friday." She looks up at me with a disappointed look on her face. "But what if I am ready now?" she says. At that I am almost undone but I have plans for my little dove.

"I want our first time to special, and if you rank first, which I know you will, that will be special." She kisses my cheek and takes a french fry into her mouth chews for a moment and says "Deal." I smile and go back to my food, I then clean the dishes from the day and leave them with my keys on the table so I can deposit them in the Mess Hall on the way back to work tomorrow. "I'm going to take a shower." I say "You can do whatever you want I shouldn't be in there very long." As I am in the shower I am lost in thought, completely surprised at how very natural it feels sharing my space with someone, not just someone the someone. As I think about everything that has happened today I feel myself getting hard once again. I would love nothing more than to be buried in her at this moment but I need her to be sure that she is ready and not just trying to placate me. As I get lost my musing I hear the door open and there she is standing in front of me completely naked and staring at my cock like she can't believe what she is seeing.

She steps into the shower and closes the door water cascading down her body. Before I was at half mast and now I am raging. I grab my shampoo from the ledge and squeeze some into my hand. I turn her around so that her back is facing me and I slowly massage it into her thick, silky hair. She moans as I run what little fingernails I have into her scalp and then rinse out her hair and do they same torture with the conditioner. She quickly turns around and reaches her left hand up to my face and pulls my lips downward to meet her own. I keep my hands balled at my sides not knowing what I can or cannot do, because I have absolutely no idea what is going on in that pretty little head of hers. She reaches up and grabs my body wash and puts some in her hand and lathers it nicely and then motions for me to turn around.

She the proceeds to wash my back using her nails to make small circles inwardly I am dying at every touch our familiar electrical current pusling like crazy. She pulls my arm and I turn back around not daring to touch her. She repeat the action on my chest. As she slowly moves down my torso I get nervous that she is going to touch my cock. I grab her wrists with my hands but as I do so she slaps me away. Her soapy hands then grip onto my throbbing member and she slowly starts rubbing. She stops for a second and washes the soap off of me. I grab the soap and return the favor. My hands linger on her ass and I grip tensing at the contact. I get that rinsed off and turn her back around and glide my hands over her perfect breasts willing myself to forget the bruises that currently reside there. I wash her stomach and slowly guide my hand down between her thighs massaging her clit with my adept fingers. As I finish rinsing her off I put my hands back to my sides and the look of disappointment that crosses her face saddens me.

I look at her as lovingly as possible. "We had a deal." I say. She stands on her tip toes and kisses my shoulder whispering understanding into it. Without warning she kisses my nipple then she moves her gorgeous lips to the spot between my pectorals. The she uses her teeth to bite each one of my nipples alternating sides. Then I no longer see her head she has dropped to her knees in front of me, at first I panic thinking she has fallen but then a blush plays on her her cheeks and she looks up at me as she takes my cock into her hand and lightly kisses the tip. She licks her lips and once again smiles up at me but I reach downward and touch her hair. "You don't have to do this." I say. She doesn't have to say anything because in the next instant I am in her mouth and her look of pleasure matches my own. As I feel her lips on me I relish every feeling that courses through me and it is like I have never had a blow job before no one could compare to the way this feels right now, She swirls her tongue around the tip as she takes in a breath and then in one smooth motion takes me deeper into her throat. I groan as she digs her nails into my thighs and starts to gently massage my balls while pushing faster with her mouth. I use every ounce of my will not to thrust because I don't know how much she can take and as if she is reading my mind in the next instant I am all the way inside her beautiful mouth.

That right there is my undoing and I release my seed into her mouth her eyes get wide for a second but then I see a special glint in her eyes as she releases me and swallows. She stands and kisses me and without another word exits the shower. I rub my head not believing what just occured. After about a minute I also remove myself from the shower and pull on my boxers and turn to enter the bedroom. Tris is already in bed. I can't tell if she is naked or not, but I go out into the kitchen to collect myself and grab a glass of water. I hear her sit down on the couch and when I turn around she is patting the cushion next to her. "What's wrong?" she asks. Tears threatening her eyes. "Did I do something wrong? I just did what Chris described. I figured it was only fair since I got to orgasm that you should be able to have some sort of release as well."

I put my hands through my hair. "You didn't do anything wrong, I thoroughly enjoyed myself I'm just worried that I am pressuring you into too much and I don't want to lose what we have." She shakes her head. "Listen to me, I am the one who put your hands on me, and I am the one who came into the shower. Now if you don't cheer up I am going to be upset because today was one of my best days ever and I don't want you to ruin it." I stand up and smile and after turning out all the lights I lead her to our bedroom. I lay her down and after unwrapping her from the blanket I discover that one of us is entirely to dressed up for the occasion and it isn't her. As much as I don't want to I leave my boxers on and climb into bed once I am satisfied with my position I grab her and pull her to my chest.

She pulls away slightly and turns to where she is lying on her back. Geez this girl is really testing what little self-control I already have. In that instant I realize that I can no longer control myself. I pull myself so that I am laying over her and I slowly start to kiss her. I kiss down her neck and across her chest and then I take one nipple into my mouth and the other in my hand. I flick my tongue ring over her nipple, with this she moans deeply so I switch to the other side. I kiss down her stomach blowing lightly on her belly button and hip bones. Her hips instinctively thrust under me. I continue my cruel descent nipping at the soft skin on her thighs. Finally after what seems like torture I finally reach the apex of her thighs. I swipe my tongue over her opening and oh God she is so wet. I delve my tongue into her and slowly and torturously make circles with the tip of my tongue. I do not use my fingers because that is not what I want her to feel first I want the first thing to enter her to be my throbbing cock.

I continue to lick and suck and nip my teeth until finally with her fingers wrapped in my hair she reaches her peak. Her breathing is hard and ragged, so much so that I look up to check and see if she is okay. When I see the look of utter glee on her face my heart warms knowing that I am the cause. I crawl my way back up to the pillow and once again encircle her within my arms. With great effort she leans up and kisses me. I return the kiss but do not have the energy to do much more and within minutes I am positive that we are both snoring.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up at my usual 6am and am pleasantly surprised to find a dead to the world Tris sleeping on top of me. I jostle her a little and she startles awake with a fighters look in her eye. She takes a breath as she realizes where she is and wraps her arms around my neck and tries to go back to sleep. I quietly say "I am going to go workout and you have a few options, you can come with me or you can go back to sleep. What would you like to do?" I hear an almost inaudible "go" escape from her lips. We both get dressed and grab the muffins that are leftover from yesterdays breakfast and a bottle of water and head to the training room. I set my bottle down and start stretching and when I look up she it literally gaping at me I mean like mouth hanging open and everything. "What?" I ask her and she immediately blushes. "When you move like that you are really fucking hot." she says becoming even more red and I didn't think that was possible. I look around a little angry at myself that I didn't secure the area to make sure that no one else is there. When everything is clear I say. "You don't look so bad yourself." and wink at her.

I drop to the floor to do my usual 100 pushups and she finally starts stretching. I decide to forego the weights today and just decide to run. I start off at a jog, which warms the soul and then I really start to run and get lost in myself. After a while I look at my watch and it is 7:30. I slow down and head to the center of the room where Tris is just staring at me again. "You really do this everyday?" she asks. I nod my head and wave her towards me. "We better go." I say and usher her from the room. About halfway there I turn to face her and let her know that in order to get her to the fear sims on time that we will need to shower together, a full blown grin washes across her face and she pushes past me. "I'll race you." she says and the she disappears around the corner. I catch up rather quickly although my calves are on fire, however, I stay a couple of paces behind her. Might as well let her win I laugh to myself.

I unlock and open the door and within seconds there is a snowfall of workout clothes strewn about the living room. She starts the shower with a ridiculous smile playing on her lips. I shake my head and say, "No extracirrulars today, there is no need for you to be late." At this her face falls but I know she understands. We are out and dressed and 20 minutes later we are both dressed and waiting in the hallway in front of the simulation lab. As Four passes I pull him aside and ask him to let her go first so she doesn't have prolonged exposure to the fools that tried to hurt her.

After she is finished we are walking down the hall and I ask her what she wants to do with her day. She looks at me with mischief in her eyes. I want another tattoo and I think I want to get a piercing." she says. We walk over to Bud's and like the gentlemen that I am I hold the door open for her and usher her in. Not even two seconds later I feel a rush of wind fly past me as Tori is zooming past me and pulling Tris into an unbelievably tight hug. "I was so worried about you," she says "Four told us what happened to you and Georgie and I were worried that you would leave." Tris laughs and says "Nah, I'm a rock." I keep my face impassive but inwardly I am smiling because that laugh does things to me.

"So, what are we doing for you today?" Tori asks. Tris doesn't even skip a beat. "I want the dauntless flames over my heart and... I would like to get a lip ring." Tori nods her head and goes to work. I spend my talking George while Tris is over there sleeping while getting a tattoo, man she is tough. Tori wakes her up to give her the lip ring and after a moment she is back at my side. I turn her to face me and even with her lip swollen I can see that this one subtle change has already enhanced her beauty. She pays and we head to lunch, which I would have done before hand if I knew she was going to get her lip pierced. Oh well. We get our food and sit down on opposite sides of the table to avoid detection. We are eating in silence mostly because she is trying to manuever around her lip ring and it is freaking hilarious.

At one point I actually laugh out loud, but it is short lived because the glare that she sends me is murderous. Out of nowhere in the middle of this exchange, Shauna, Zeke, Four and Lauren join us at the table. Everyone introduces themselves and Tris tells Lauren thank you for letting her borrow her clothes, to which Lauren replies that it isn't a problem because Four is always trying to make her get rid of clothes. Tris tells her that she is going to launder them and give them back she Lauren waves her hand and tells her to keep them.

After lunch we make our way back to the apartment and just decide to veg on the couch. She puts her hand in mine and lets out a huge sigh. I mute the TV and turn to face her. "What's going on?" I ask. She takes a deep breath and says, "I don't want to hide how I feel about you anymore not touching you today was extremely difficult." I nod my head and put her face in my hands "I understand," I say. "but here is the deal tomorrow is the last day that we have to hide and then after the ranks are announced at dinner tomorrow night we can come out to the entire faction. Why don't we just have dinner here tonight that way we don't have to hide?" She shakes her head and I am instantly confused.

"Why not?" I ask. "I want to see Chris" she says. "I want to tell her that I am okay. She wasn't there this morning so I didn't get to talk to her at all and she is my best friend." I look at her forming a plan in my mind. "How about I message Four and have him send her here, as long as she doesn't say anything to anyone I don't see any harm in that. Is that a good compromise?" I ask. She jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist. "That would be great baby, thank you." she says and kisses me. I deposit her on the counter and pull out enough food for 3 people and start dinner. 10 minutes later there is a knock at the door. I grin evilly and look at Tris. "Watch this." I say.

I stomp to the door heavily and don my leader glare and throw the door open, "What are you doing at my door initiate?" I say harshly. Her eyes go wide and she turns to run but before she can get away I grab her shoulder and start laughing. "I'm kidding, come in." I say among the laughs. She looks absolutely terrified until she looks into the kitchen and sees Tris at that moment her whole demeanor changes. I let them talk while I finish the fajitas and set everything on the counter. Everyone makes their plates and we sit around the table and as per usual both are the girls are amazed at my cooking skills as we finish I get Christina's attention. "I need you to understand that no one can know about Tris and I until after the end of initiation ceremony tomorrow night, do you understand?" Your secret is safe with me." she says "and thank you for keeping Tris safe, she truly is my best friend and I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost her." I nod my head at her and offer both of them dessert.

After finishing our ice cream sandwiches I walk over to the couch and say into the kitchen. "Have fun doing the dishes you two." I hear a dish fall to floor at the same time that Christina gasps. "I didn't tell Will where I was going." she says in a panic. She promptly gives Tris and hug and once again thanks me and runs out into the hall. I guess her and Will are a thing. Hmmm. Tris comes around and kisses me but I shake my head and give her a look. We both go into the bedroom and get into as few clothes as possible and climb into bed. She is instantly snoring and I just lay there and stare at her. I don't know what love feels like but if this is it than I am all in.


	13. Chapter 13

**( All rights go to the lady of post-apocalyptic Chicago Veronica Roth)**

As I slowly open my eyes the next morning Tris' are already on me. "Good morning handsome." she say and kisses me lightly. "Same to you beautiful." I say as I rise and make my way to the bathroom. After I have finished I walk out and take a deep breath. "What is that smell?" I ask looking at her.

"Is it bad?" she asks frowning slightly. "No, it smells fucking delicious, what did you do.?" She beams up at me. "I made coffee and muffins!" she says and jumps up at me. "Are you trying to seduce me through my stomach?" I ask kissing her softly. She shakes her head no at the same time that I get a message on my comm.

"Four says that your Fear Landscape is scheduled for 1 o'clock, so, what would you like to do while we wait?" I ask. "If it isn't any trouble I would like to continue the routine of working out, yesterday doing that first thing in the morning cleared my mind of all my worries and I kind of liked it." I smile at her and nod in agreeance, "but, we shower seperately if tonight is going to happen, I want things to be special so I am not going to touch you the rest of the day."

At the prospect she kind of grows pale. "I don't know if I can do that." she says. "I like being cuddled up next to you and feeling your lips on mine makes me feel a happiness that I have been devoid of for so long. But, if you think that this is best for us then I just ask for one kiss and we can begin this torturous day." I pull her to me instantly and crush my lips to hers swiping my tongue along her bottom lip. She grants me access and we kiss until we are both panting with need.

I drop her on her feet on the floor. "That should hold you for the day." I say and turn to change into my workout gear, she follows me into the room and does the same her eyes still wide from the kiss. I smirk to myself proud that I can make this woman react this way. I turn around and ask her if she is ready to go.

In the training room I am just finishing my weight lifting and decide to spar with the bag for a little bit. Everything is calm and serene and I look up and see Tris running. She really is a marvel to behold. How I got so lucky I will never fucking know because God knows I don't deserve her. Coming out of my thoughts I start punching the bag again. At 8:45 we decide to go back home.

I let it her shower first and I look around and my usually immaculate apartment and feel nauseated at the sight of it. I also resolve that I can make some room for Tris' stuff since it is pretty evident that she is going to live here permanently. I make the bed and sweep the floor cleaning up the last Four days of dust and grime. When everything looks sufficient I remember that she has been in the bathroom for a long time.

I go in there and disrobe because she is taking sooo long and I would like to use the hot water too. Upon opening the shower door my heart drops in to the pit of my stomach. Tris is crouched in the corner sobbing. I get in as fast as I can without slipping and and wrap my arms around her. "What's wrong baby?" I hear myself saying.

At this she scoff and glares up at me. I am racking my brain and trying to figure out what I did when she says, "You don't want me, I know that as soon as my fear landscape is over you are going to drop me like a ton of bricks. The real reason why I am here is because you felt sorry for the poor little girl from Abnegation who couldn't even protect herself. That is the real reason why you don't want to touch me."

In this moment tears a flowing down her cheeks mingling with the water from the shower. I stick my hand under her chin and pull her face up so that we are eye to eye. "I want you to listen to me. " I say. "You began changing me from the minute you jumped first. I just made space in the room for all of your stuff and cleared out drawers in my dresser for your clothes and put them in it for you. If I didn't want you I would tell you."

She sniffles and then says, "really?" "Yes, you silly girl, now stand up so I can kiss you and then you need to get out of this shower and go get dressed. The top two drawers are yours and some of your things are hanging in the closet. I'll be out in a few minutes and then we need to go get some food in us." She stands up and kisses my cheek and playfully slaps my ass on the way out.

I shower quickly as the water is almost frigid and when I step out of the bathroom she is on the bed lacing up her combat boots. I go to the closet and select my clothes and then throw on my leather jacket. I join her in tying up my boots and after we both get up I straighten out the bed cover. I hear a laugh next to me. "What?" I ask. "A little OCD huh Mr. Coulter?" she says still laughing.

"Nah, it's just my Erudite showing." I say. Her eyes get huge. "Hold on, you weren't raised Dauntless?" she asks. "Nope, do you lo- like me less now?" I say praising whoever is in charge that I caught my slip before it was noticed. She looks at me for a second analyzing the situation. "Nope, let's go to lunch..." and she skips (yes skips) out the door. Maybe she heard me after all.

We leave and get out food and sit down to eat with Shauna who immediately attacks Tris. "Have you done your fear landscape yet?" she asks. Tris takes a bite and shakes her head and then as if the thought has stolen her appetite she pushes the tray away. I reach onto it and grab the banana, "At least eat this," I say peeling it open and handing it to her. She takes it reluctantly and takes a bite. I smile as I dig into my food.

By this time it is already 12:45 I absentmindedly grab both our trays and deposit them in the appropriate area. "Let's go." I tell her. "You don't want to be late." When we get up there we split ways and she goes down to the waiting area and I move to the leaders section. Max pulls me aside and asks me how she is doing. "She's trying to be strong, but I see that she is hurting, I'm working on it sir." Max sees the smile in my eyes even though I am trying really hard to hide it. "Congratulation buddy." He says and claps me on the shoulder.

We both turn towards the screen. "Let's watch the show." he says. Inwardly I am nervous with her outburst in the shower today I am just praying that I am not one of her fears. The screen lights up and in an instant we are transported to the field she described after her first simulation. It is filled with fire and there are birds literally everywhere, swooping down and attacking her in any way they can.

She crouches down for a minute shaking like a leaf blowing in the wind, in an instant she looks up as a branch falls from the tree. She stands up and runs to the branch trying desperately to steer clear of the birds and lights the branch on fire and swings it so there birds can no longer attack her.

The landscape changes and she is no longer in a field but she is in my apartment and I am standing in front of her yelling that I don't want her and that she needs to get her stuff and leave. I say that I was just helping Max while she was still in training. At this point everyone who can see the screen (the other leaders) are gaping at me. She is still on the screen crying and pulling at her hair.

She gives a calculating look and takes a deep breath and rises from her position on the floor, comes to stand in front of me and pulls back her hand and slaps me across the face. Everyone in the booth erupts with laughter when I hear from behind me. "How many times have I wanted to do that?" Max says and everyone laughs louder. I turn around and mouth him a thank you and turn on my heel and walk out of the booth.

I wait outside of the fear landscape room hoping she will come out soon. Her time is approaching 11 minutes and she was the last one for the day. The clock stops at 10 minutes 55 seconds. Almost 4 minutes faster that the person, Uriah, who is currently in first place. She opens the door and looks at me with a look that tells me she could vomit at any second. "Please tell me you didn't see that." she says. Inwardly clapping for the payback opportunity I have been given. I affix my scowl and without one word point her toward the door to exit. This is gonna be fun.


	14. Chapter 14

**(All the credit for Divergent goes to Veronica Roth)**

I lead her the back way to my apartment and after unlocking the door and pushing her inside I slam the door closed. I turn around and just glare at her, her face drops and all of the sudden my face forms a shit-eating grin and run up to her. I put my arms around her and swing her in a circle. "You're in the lead baby!" I yell. She throws her arms around my neck and buries her face in my shoulder. I can feel her smiling into it and I kiss her hair.

We sit down and cuddle on the couch, "What were you thinking about doing for work?" I ask. At this she sighs and says, "Well, I was thinking about taking the leadership job if it is open to me, and if that doesn't work out I would like to do patrols around the city." I look at her and smile. "You're going to be offered the chance to be in leadership, there was nobody scheduled to do their fear landscape after you, so therefore no one can beat your time. How many fears did you end up having anyway?" I ask. "Weren't you watching?" Flies out of her mouth before she can catch herself. I laugh at her instantly. "No, I stopped watching after your second fear."

At this she blushes. "I know it isn't true, but to me my fear is valid. With everything that everyone said about you beforehand it has always been in the back of my mind." I pull her to me in a hug. "It made me angry that you would think of me that way. Don't you see how much you have changed me already?" I ask. She snuggles into me breathing in my scent and I hear a muffled "yes, I can." Before she starts breathing deeper and falls asleep.

We are both asleep and wrapped up in each other on the couch when we are awoken by a sudden banging on the front door. I release myself from Tris' incredibly tight grasp and rise to open the door where I am face to face with Christina. "Can I help you?" I ask her. She smiles at and says. "Is Tris here, I can't find her anywhere and wanted to go to the rank revealing together so, is she here?" I move aside and she shuffles through the door muttering "still so weird" under her breath. "Tell me about it." I say in response.

Christina has reached the couch and she sits near Tris' head and within seconds Tris has jumped up and is still trying to piece things together when Christina tells Tris the reason for her visit. She gets ready to go and looks at me expectantly. "You guys should go before me, I'm not going to be able to sit with you because I have to be on the catwalk with the other leaders." Before they leave Tris comes over and kisses me on the cheek and winks at me. "I will see you after." She says.

I mentally slap myself on the forehead and say aloud. "What is this girl doing to me?" I have never been nice or laughed this much. I have never truly loved and then she comes out of nowhere and hits me like a ton or bricks. I may never really understand what is happening to me but I like it. I would do anything for this girl, be anything for her. I hope I don't screw it up, which is very possible. I go into my washroom and scrub my face and brush my teeth.

I head to the door pulling on my leather jacket and make my way to the catwalk. I am the first one to get there so I stand against the wall and wait for the others to arrive. About 10 minutes later we stroll to the railing and Max is making his usual speech about pride and making yourselves integrate into daily living. "Tomorrow you will pick your careers based on your rankings, I need all of you that are now Dauntless to be outside my office at 8am tomorrow morning... Now, here are the results of the fear landscapes."

A hush falls over the Mess Hall as everyone strains to see the rank, time completed and number of fears. Sure enough Tris is first, followed by Uriah who had 9 fears altogether. Milky and Drew are out from the transfers along with 3 Dauntless borns. The five of them are ushered out to gather their belongings so they can go join the factionless.

When everyone sees Tris' fear neeumber people start whispering, there is only one person in Dauntless that has less fears than her and that is Four. All of the leaders walk down the steps to get something to eat sitting down at a vacant table together and Max sits down next to me and claps his hand on my shoulder. "You chose a good one, I hope she accepts the leadership offer." I look at him and smile. "She will." As I am eating I realize my nerves are tearing through me. Tonight is the night. Maybe she will want to celebrate with her friends and tomorrow will be the night. What if she decides she doesn't want to live with me.

I have grown accustomed to her sleeping next to me. Her scent, her movem- I am brought out of my thoughts with an elbow to the ribs. "What?" I turn and ask Max. "You alright there buddy?" He asks me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I go back to concentrating on my dinner and then look up seeing if I can spot her. She is nowhere to be found. I utter my goodbyes and deposit my tray in the appropriate place. After that I go back to the apartment and sit for a while, I need to calm down and stop thinking so much.

I am still me under all this newness after all. I get up and make my way to the roof, I always find my peace up there. I walk back to the bedroom and grab my journal and head out. Maybe getting some of these feelings out will help. When I get up to the roof Shauna is already there. "I knew you would come up here." She says. "I saw your face at dinner, what's going on?" I look at her wondering how I got such a good friends and the tell her.

"I'm afraid I am losing myself in all of this. I'm smiling, laughing and I'm nice to people. She is changing me and I don't know if I like." I finish and take a breath. "You idiot!" She yells as she smacks the back of my head. "Change is good, you are becoming the person that I know and love with other people and I for one think it is amazing to see. She has not made you a worse person, she has made you a better one. Loving her..." I glare at her and she smacks me again. "You love her and you know it." She says. "Loving her has made you real." With that being said she stands up, gives me a hug and walks away.

As I sit there contemplating what Shauna said and drawing mindlessly when I suddenly feel like I need to go home. I look down at what I was drawing and once again Tris' face stares back at me, but this time I have drawn beautiful wings attached to her back. I revel at the detail and close the book while walking back to my apartment. I hit myself in the head with the palm of my hand. I need to stop thinking that way it is our apartment.

When I get there she still has not returned so I decide to clean up a little and finish the laundry. After an hour of scrubbing the bathroom is finally finished and it amazes me how much this girls sheds. There is literally strands of hair everywhere. I sit down on the couch to zone out with some television to curb my worry and decide that I would like some popcorn. After its made I watch a few shows when I look up to the clock it is just barely midnight and I am starting to get worried.

I put my shoes on and go to the door and lock it behind me reminding myself that I need to get a key made for Tris. I get to the Pit and look around once again she is nowhere to be found. I go to the transfer dorm and she's not there either. It's the same for the tattoo parlor and the training room. I message Four to see if he can see her on any of the cameras. Two seconds later my comm dings and he says no but that he will continue to look and let me know.

I decide to check our special place just to be safe and low and behold there she is passed out lying on the cold floor. I pick her up making sure to look in a camera as I pass one so Four knows I've found her. I get us back to our apartment and deposit her into the bed. I remove her shoes, jeans, shirt and bra and then grab one of my shirts and pull it over her head. She kind of grunts a little but rolls over and falls back to sleep. I remove what clothing I have save my boxers and climb into bed next her. I think about pulling her to me but I am quite angry with the way things transpired this evening. So I turn my back to her and try to fall asleep but am having a really hard time.

I get up and do some push-ups and sit-ups. Then I make my way to the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea and hope that it will make me drowsy enough to finally pass out. Not even two minutes later there is a knock at the door. Christina is standing before me completely sober. I'm confused for a second, but then she speaks. "Is Tris here, I have been looking for her for hours. One minute she was and the next minute she was gone." I cross my arms against my chest. "How much did she drink?" I ask. "Nothing I swear all of the initiates that made it to Dauntless were at a table and Peter passed out some punch, there was nothing in it, I swear!"

At the same time both of our eyes get wide and the next thing I know we are both running to the bedroom. Her breathing is ragged and shallow and when we try to wake her she doesn't move. I pick her up and as fast as possible get her to the infirmary. The doctor on duty takes some blood and sets her up to have her stomach pumped. I message Max and ask him to meet me here as soon as possible. He shows up five minutes later just as the doctor shows up confirming that Tris was poisoned.

She looks so helpless lying there tethered to the machine that is pumping her stomach. We are hoping that there is no permanent damage to any of her systems. Max takes Christina's statement and resolves to have all of the other initiates questioned as well and if it is determined that Peter did in fact poison her on purpose he will be sent to Candor to await trial. He should have been taken out sooner.

Three hours later the pump is finally done and she starts to stir. Her eyes fly open and she looks at me wide eyed. It looks like she is going to try to talk but I hold out a finger and tell her to hang on. I go tell the nurse that she is awake and follow her into the room as she removes the tube. They do their examination and it looks like everything is in the clear. She keeps her hand in mine and looks up at me and asks me when we can go home she looks like she is ready to break.

An hour later the doctor comes in and says "Just want to make sure you are okay for the next hour and see if you can keep down some food and fluids, so if you could eat this soup and drink this glass of water and keep it down you can go hom e." They set her bed up so she can comfortably eat, but I help her smear and the drink the sips of water until it is all gone. "I was so hungry." She says. It warms my heart just hearing her voice. She sounds weak but she's certainly trying.

An hour later everything looks good and we are cleared to go home but we have to take a wheelchair because they are afraid of her falling. I tell them that I can carry her but the nurse glares at me and proceeds pushing Tris all the way to our new apartment and transfers Tris to the couch and puts her feet up. She turns on her heel and looks at me and says. "If anything happens or you need anything please call me." She hands me her business card and walks out.

I sit down next to Tris on the couch and pull her feet onto my lap and rub them. "That feels nice." She moans out as I continue and closes her eyes. My comm goes off in my pocket and I pull it out. There is a message from Max saying that he needs to see me straight away. I hand her the remote and tell her. "If you move while I'm gone you're going to wish you were still in the infirmary." At this I give her a kiss and make my way to Max's office.


	15. Chapter 15

**(I do not own Divergent, I just want to tell the story my way)**

I walk into Max's office and take my usual seat. "I wanted to make sure you were here for the interviews that way I have a witness when we speak to Jack." he says. "No matter what happens or is said here you need to a cool head, Do you understand me?" Once again I nod my head and stick my hands deep in my pockets.

By the time we get to Peter everyone has corraborated Christina's story and when he walks in he turns his face in my direction and smirks at me. "So am I getting offered the leadership position?" he asks. I laugh a little and then Max starts his line of questioning, and I am impressed because he doesn't sound accusing at all. "After the ranks went up, what did you do last night?" Peter doesn't skip a beat. "I went to a party with the other initiates, why?" "Can you walk me through what happened?" Max asks. "Yeah, we all went to the dorm as a group and we were sitting there talking about what careers we were going to take and then I noticed that Tris was drinking some liquor or something from a bottle. I shook my head and went back to talking to the Dauntless borns."

Max nods his head and hits a button on his desk. "Send them in." he says and at that moment some patrol officers come in and take Peter by the arms. "We have 7 witness accounts that don't say anything like you have described and you sir are under arrest for the attempted murder of Tris Prior. Right now you will be taken to Candor to await your trial and you will be sentanced accordingly." Peter directs his glare at me as he taken away. "I will get you for this Coulter and your little bitch."

His threats disappear down the hallway and I turn to Max. "Thank you for doing this for me. Are we going to do the careers and room assignments tomorrow then?" I ask. "No, we are going to wait until Monday and give everyone a chance to calm down, please pass this information on to the new members." I give him my thanks once again and then remove myself from his office.

Christina and Will are waiting for me outside the office. "Hey, you guys need to tell everyone to be back here on Monday morning okay?" I ask. Christina nods her and asks if she can see Tris. "The doctor said no visitors, plus I'm kind of hoping she is still asleep." They both shake my hand and and give me their gratitude for taking care of her and then turn to walk away.

By this point I am so tired. I have not slept for over 29 hours. I barely make it home and Tris, thankfully, is asleep on the couch. I remove my shoes and pull all of my clothes off and crawl into bed. Before I am fully asleep I feel her arms wrap around me. I hug her to myself and whisper "I love you" into her hair but she is already asleep and didn't hear me.

My eyes fly open it is 8am the next day, and I don't understand how I slept so long, and then I remember the events of the last two days. Tris is snaked around me like a vine, leaving me unable to move really any part of my body save my right arm. I raise my hand and play with her hair until her eyes begin to flutter open. "Hey handsome." she says and kisses me. I pull myself up to a sitting position and set her on my lap. I thread my fingers through the hair on the nape of her neck and kiss her as hard as possible.

We pull apart and she gets and excuses herself to the bathroom. I slip my boxers on and make my way to the kitchen to start the coffee pot. After she is finished I take my turn and return to her dancing at the stove making breakfast. I laugh outwardly but feel my cock twitch at the sight of her hips moving to and fro. When she puts my plate in front of me I raise an eyebrow at her questioningly. "It's an egg in a hole." she says. "Try it, it's really good. It's basically a slice of toast with a hole cut in the middle and you put an egg in it, there is nothing weird I promise.

I smile and take a bite reluctantly and then start to shovel it in because it is actually quite delicious. "Does this mean I can stop cooking now?" I say while taking another bite. She looks at me and an evil grin spreads on her face. "No, your cooking is amazing and I only know how to make a few things. So, what are our plans for today?" She asks. "Well, because of everything that happened you guys aren't choosing your careers until Monday, so we have the whole day together."

She turns slowly with a giant smile on her face. "Really?" she asks. "A whole day just me and you?" I nod my head and say, "Yep, so what do you want to do?" All of the sudden she is in my arms and she places her mouth so close to my ear that I can feel her breath and whispers, "You still haven't kept your promise." I raise my eyebrows at her and carry her to the bedroom. I set her carefully on the bed and kneel in front of her. "Are you sure about this?" I ask.

She nods slightly and tangles her arms around my neck and says. "I love you too." My breath hitches in my chest and suddenly I just want to be closer to her. I unwrap her hands from my neck and pull back bringing her in for a kiss. My hands travel from her face, to her shoulders and then down her back to the hem of my shirt that she is currently wearing. I lift the fabric over her head in one smooth motion, revealing that she is completely naked underneath. I lift her onto the bed and lay her head on the pillow and continue to kiss her. Slowly I start to move down kissing and licking and biting her neck and chest.

I tease her nipples with my teeth and blow cool air on them from my lips. I continue making the journey down kissing her ribs and stomach, licking her navel ever so gently. I kiss each of her hip bones and then make my way to do the same to each of her thighs. I put my hand on her stomach as my tongue begins it's assult on her slit. She is writing and moaning and pulling my hair. I pay special attention to the bundle of nerves laying my tongue flat as she rides it. She comes in a few more seconds, making me harder than I thought possible. "I want to be inside you," I say as I move up to kiss her.

I rise and remove my only shred of clothing and kneel between her legs."Are you sure?" I ask her once again. "Yes." she breathes and I prepare her for what I am about to do. "This might hurt at first but I am going to go slow so that you can adjust to me, okay?" She nods her understanding and I slowly begin to enter her, she is so wet... I push a little bit more feeling her tighten around me. "Baby, you have to relax." I say "Or it is going to hurt more." I use my free hand to play with her clit and it relaxes her a fraction. She grips the sheet in her hands and says "Do it." through her teeth. I push in the rest of the way and feel her innocence break at my entrance.

I stop as she winces in pain and wait for her to adjust. I begin to pull out but she sits up and places her hands on my ass and says. "No!" I nod my understanding and begin thrusting slowly and gently until she begins to moan in pleasure. I speed up my efforts and soon she is meeting me thrust for thrust. I feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax but slow my speed not wanting this to end too soon. I pull out of her and flip her over, pulling her knees up and entering her from behind.

She moans loudly and bites the pillow breathing raggedly. I move faster and faster as comes against me hard the walls of her pussy squeezing my cock with every wave. I grab her hair and go as deep as I can positive my other hand is leaving bruises on her hip. I go deep one more time and thrust as she comes around me again. I release her hair and grab both her hips and pound into her. I feel my climax building and get a few more thrusts in before I come into her.

I pull out of her and lay her down on the bed and then collapse next to her. Tris crawls over to me and rests her head on my chest letting out a satisfied breath of air. "That was amazing." she breaths and raises her head to kiss my chest. I stroke her hair until I feel her fall asleep. I roll over to my side and curl her into my chest and fall asleep, completely exhausted from the events of the last few days.


	16. Chapter 16

**(I do not own Divergent)**

I wake up two hours later and I feel sticky and sweaty and all I really want to do is take a shower. I lift myself from the bed and walk into the bathroom smiling to myself as I think about Tris lying in the bed. I have already washed my hair and as I am going to wash my body, the door opens and there she is. "I stripped the bed and I don't know where you keep the replacement sheets." She says as she closes the door. "I'll get it." I say as she walks up to me and puts her arms around my neck.

I lean down and press a kiss to her forehead as she lifts herself and wraps her legs around my waist. I caress her back and lift her a little and in one swift but gentle mortion I enter her. She lifts herself hungrily with my hands on her ass assisting her in her frantic movements. Her nails dig into back, marking me as hers. "I love you so much." She pants into my ear. Upon hearing this I tighten my grip and move fast matching her frantic pace. She scrapes her nails along my flesh, no doubt drawing blood, as she comes. I continue as I feel her building again and as I bite her shoulder we climax together.

I set her down and she almost falls from the weakness in her knees. I kind of chuckle as I finish washing myself and hand her the body wash. I lean down and give her a kiss. "I love you too." I say as I grab a town and exit the shower. I dry off pull on some pants and go to the spare linen cabinet and remake the bed.

After getting the bedroom straightened I decide to make some dinner. I grab some chicken, veggies, eggs and soy sauce and set about making a stir fry. I grab the rice cooker from my pantry and fill it and turn it on to cook and am instantly distracted as I turn around. Tris comes out of the bedroom dressed in my shirt from earlier this morning. I re-center myself and finish cooking and set the food on plates on the counter and call her over to eat. She eats all of her food and with her mouth full asks for more.

"At least your appetite is healthy, I was worried after being poisoned that you wouldn't be able to eat well for a while." I say. She looks at me and laughs, "I'm starving." She digs into her 2nd bowl and within minutes it is gone as well. I begin cleaning up the mess I have created in the kitchen when I feel her press her body against my back and her hands slowly inch up my torso. "Let me clean up." she says "It's the least I can do." I kiss her head and walk over to the bar after grabbing a beer and sit down.

I watch as she cleans the kitchen and scrubs the dishes and then I rise and dock my iPod and turn on some music. I continue to watch as she starts to sway to the beat. When every last dish is dry and put away she walks over to me and I lift her up onto the clean counter. She leans into me for a kiss and my hands fly under the shirt desperate for skin to skin contact.

Her breath hitches as my hands run along her spine. I stand up and remove the shirt from her completely, wanting to see her completely. I open her legs but she shakes her head and looks me in the eye and hops down from the counter and the next thing I know she is pushing me into my reading chair. She drops down in front of me and the next things I know she kisses the tip of my cock and then takes me deep into her mouth.

She continues this for a minute or so but then as if the need is too much and when I open my eyes at the absence of her mouth she is straddling me, she fills herself with me and my hands move automatically to her hips, helping her as she rides me. She begins to struggle as the need is too great so I position my hands on her ass and stand up and carry her to the bed fueling my own need to make love to her.

I lay her down on the pillow, still inside her and kiss her deeply willing my tongue into her mouth while moving my cock lightly inside her slow and torturous. I release her from the kiss and use one hand to grab her face and look deep into her eyes as I adjust my speed. She runs her hands along my abdomen lightly using her nails to increase my pleasure. I lean down and once again crush my lips to hers, I kiss down her neck and across her collar bone and then kiss her breast. I then take her nipple into my mouth alternating between my lips and teeth while keeping my thrusts steady.

She raises her hips to meet mine willing me to go faster and deeper. I shake my head at her and remove myself from her warmth and lay on my back on my side of the bed. "I want to see you fuck me." I say as I pull her on top of me. She grabs my cock and positions it at her entrance and slowly lowers herself onto me.

I watch as she makes love to me her eyes filled with love and lust. She places her hands on my chest and quickens her speed. I place my hands on her back and pull us so I am sitting leaning against the head board so we are face to face as she is riding me. My lips meet her ear unspoken words in hushed tones making her movements more and more frantic.

As her moaning reaches my ears I can feel my climax climbing. She bites my neck and instantly I feel her walls squeezing my cock as she comes around me. I join her a few seconds later. We both still but remain in place me still inside her and her with her head laying on my shoulder. I move to lift her off of me and in the same instant she says, "I have never been so happy, I never knew that love could feel like this. It always scared me because in Abnegation the only reason you have physical contact is to make children and that's all but this, this is amazing." She looks up at me. "You are amazing."

I laugh and place a kiss on her temple and finally lift her off of me. I go to the restroom and grab a wash cloth and clean myself off and wet it and go back out to the room and clean her off as well. The scent of our love lingers in the room and I find that it is my new favorite scent. I walk into the living room and grab our discarded clothes and replace my lounge pants and then walk into the bedroom to hand Tris my shirt.

We curl up on the couch together and begin to watch some movie on some channel but honestly the thoughts and replays of our day are playing in my head. I barely even notice when she leaves the couch and goes into the bedroom to grab the blanket only looking up when she puts it over me. We cuddle into each other and she tugs gently on my hair, which I realize I need to cut, weaving her fingers in and out of it. At this point I believe I am the happiest I have ever been. After a few minutes we both yawn and head to bed. I can't imagine life getting much better than this.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Divergent does not belong to me, unfortunately)**

My alarm goes off and thankfully it does not wake up Tris. I leave a note on the counter letting her know know where I am in case she wakes up. I take a muffin with me as I head to the training room. It feels like it has been years since I have worked out and my muscles are telling me so but I push through. After getting all of the weights out of the way I decide it is time for a run.

I couldn't tell you how long I ran but I run until my body is screaming at me not to run anymore. I grab my things and walk (incredibly slow) to our apartment and when I arrive I find that she is still asleep. I mentally give myself a pat on the back because I know that I am the one that wore her out. I grab my clothes from the closet and hop into the shower to wash the stink of running off of my body.

It takes about about 15 minutes and when I come out dressed and ready she is still sleeping, so I climb up on the bed and and bring my lips to meet hers. Tris' eyes flutter open and she looks at me and yawns, "I'm so sore." I laugh at this and tell her "If you hadn't slept in you could have had a bath and you wouldn't be so sore. Unfortunately you did so you need to get dressed so we can go get some food before your meeting with Max."

Her eyes fly open. "I completely forgot!" she practically yells as she runs to the bathroom. "Can you pick out some clothes for me?" she asks. I do as I'm told and after she is fully clothed we head out to breakfast. We are walking down the corridors hand in hand and I am trying not to cringe from all of the stares but Tris keeps smiling and give my hand a reassuring squeeze.

We get out food and for the first time in the Mess Hall we sit side by side. She leans over and kisses me and then non-chalantly takes a bite of her pancake. I laugh and rub my hand along her spine. Shauna, Zeke, Four and Lauren come to join us and Zeke whistles, "So I hear congratulations are in order you two..." Tris looks at him and says "Yeah, I'm pretty proud of being number one too." Zeke lets out an incredible laugh. "I wasn't talking about that and you know it!" At this I laugh and acknowledge him by nodding my head.

I am getting more and more uncomfortable as breakfast continues. I have never been a PDA kind of guy and it's not that I am not proud that Tris is mine and all of these guys really do need to know that she is indeed mine. I am brought out of a panic by a weird clicking sound in my ear and when my eyes refocus I see that Shauna is snapping at me. "Eric" she says. "Do you need to go talk?" I look up at her. "No." I say. "I am just having a hard time with all of the stares, but I will get over it. We should probably go anyway." I grab her tray and mine and then come back and lift her up from the table and in front of everyone pull her in for a kiss. There are whistles and claps and when we pull apart both of us can hardly breathe. I grad her hand and weave our fingers together and turn to leave the mess hall.

As we are walking down the hall I reach into my pocket and take out a the key that I had made for Tris. "I am going to be working all day and your duties won't begin until Wednesday so you'll need this to get in and out of our apartment." I say while handing her the key. She looks so happy that I find myself smiling as well. Once we get to the leaders offices I give her another kiss and leave in the hall with the other new members and go into my office. I grab my tablet and walk back through the hall into Max's office.

There are 15 minutes left until the meetings are set to begin. "Is there any news about Peter?" I ask Max. "No." he says. "His trial isn't scheduled until next week." I nod my head and take my seat as Tris is lead into the room. "Hello Tris." Max says "How are you feeling today?" She shrugs and says, "I feel okay, my stomach is a little upset and sometimes my mind goes funny, but the nurse says that is normal with the trauma that I have been through."

I feel like my eyes could burn holes into her, how could she not tell me any of this. "That is understandable, but you are one tough cookie and one of the best initiates we have ever seen." Max says. She nods her head. "Thank you." "Now, let's get down to business, as you are well aware as the highest ranked new member you have the opportunity to become a leader. Would you like to accept that offer?" At this Tris looks at me and then looks back at Max. "Yes sir, I would." she says.

Max looks overjoyed. "There are a couple of positions available first is the job of being my assistant. Second is to be the operations leader, that includes making sure everything is running smoothly here at the compound, and last but not least would be the position of Dauntless Liason, which means you would go to the leadership in the other 4 factions and discuss things with them on how to better the city, punishment strategies, and whatever else may come up." Tris takes a minute to comtemplate everything Max has said and then says, "I would like to be your assistant for now but I want to know that there will be other opportunities in the future. Is that a possibility?"

Max smiles broadly at her. "Of course it is." he says. "All of these positions are interchangeable so when someone gets let go or steps down the person in the position below them will step into their spot, it's kind of like the domino effect. Does that make sense?" he asks. "Yes, it does." she says. "Now, about your living quarters. Are you going to need an apartment or do you have somewhere to live already?" he asks with his eyebrow cocked.

"I'm going to live with Eric, but I need to know that the option is there in case something happens." she says. My mouth instantly drops and she shakes her head. "Of course it is Tris." Max says. "We will always make sure you are taken care of, now are there any questions that you might have?" She shakes her head one more time. Max stands up and reaches out his hand and she rises and does the same after they shake Max hands her all of her job materials. "I'll see you on Wednesday Tris, now, can you please send Uriah in?" "Yes sir, thank you." she says and she turns and walks out the door.

The rest of the day goes the same, I end up having lunch in my office so that I can just have a minute of peace to reflect on everything that has happened so far. We get back to it and eventually all of the new members have careers and apartments. At the end of the day I lock up my office and am officially beat so I head back to our apartment hoping to grab Tris for dinner because the two of us really need to talk.

I unlock the door and find that the apartment is completely empty. I turn around and lock the door again and head down to dinner. I am about halway there when my communication device goes off. I make it to Max in record time hoping that it isn't Tris. Unfortunately he tells me that I am needed in the factionless sector for some kind of dispute that is happening down there. I hop in the nearest vehicle and Jeremy tries desperately to talk to me as we drive along and thankfully we make it to where we need to be.

I tell him to keep the vehicle running and turn to walk to the quadrant where the call came from. I am walking down and alley and an eerie feeling comes over me and no matter how hard I try I cannot shake it off. I hear a noise behind me and turn suddenly but there is no one there. I continue walking still unable to shake the feeling when someone grabs me from behind. I am being dragged into a building and am trying to grab my gun but my arms are bound. I feel a stabbing pain in my abdomen and as I am tossed further in the building I feel another one placed into my back. The pain is searing and I finally get my arms free and grab my gun but they are running away. I fire a shot into the air hoping Jeremy or anyone will hear it. I cannot walk and I am getting colder by the second and the last thing I see before the world goes black is Tris' face.


	18. Chapter 18

**( I do not own Divergent, and it makes me cry)**

 _ **Tris POV**_

I can't describe how incredibly angry I am right now, he just sat there and let me make those decisions by myself. I don't understand how perfect he can be in out little bubble and then we leave it and he shuts down. I mean I know he loves me, I really do. I know for sure that I love him, but we really need to talk this out. I look down at my watch and it is 6:30, he should be home now and even though I am mad I want to show him my newest tattoo.

I get to our apartment and the door is locked. I fish the key out of my pocket and unlock the door and immediately I can tell he has been here because everything is spotless. I check all the rooms and other than being clinically clean every room is void of Eric. "Maybe he went to dinner." I say aloud. I lock the door and head to the Mess Hall.

He also isn't there so I resolve to grab something to eat and wait. I sit down with Christina and Will and she immediately sees that there is something on my mind. "What's going on Tris?" she asks. "Have you seen Eric anywhere?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Not since I had my meeting with Max, but he is a leader and the hours can be weird so I will go up to his office with you as soon as we are done, okay?" I nod my head and take a bite of my spaghetti and it is actually pretty good, so I eat the rest plus everything else on my plate and deposit my things to where they go.

Chris and I start walking and she looks at me with this weird look in her eye. I arch my eyebrow at her and she says, "You really love him don't you?" I look at her and whisper "yes" because the feeling that something is not right is getting stronger and stronger. We get to Eric's office and knock on the door but it is completely quiet and the lights are shut off. "He's not here." I say in a panicked tone. "Let's go check your apartment one more time." she says. "There are lots of ways to get there maybe you just missed him."

I nod my head but the feeling of dread is consuming me. I reach for the key one more time when all of the sudden Uriah is standing in front of me. "Max wants to see you." he says. The three of us head back up to the offices and when I knock on Max's door Chris tries to back up but I grab her hand. She gives me a reassuring smile and then we hear Max telling us to come in.

Uriah opens the door and we enter the office. Max stands up and walks around the desk, which I find extremely odd and he says, "follow me." My heart is beating faster and faster as he locks his door and Chris and I follow him to a path that leads outside the compound. When we reach the motorpool I see that there is a car waiting for us. Max holds open the door and we all get in and start moving towards the city.

Max clears his throat and looks at me directly. "Tris, this is about Eric." he says as tears threaten to prick my eyes and I feel Chris' hand grab my own. "He was going to the factinless sector on an urgent call and he was attacked. He was stabbed once in the stomach and once in the back and he would have bled out but he fired his weapon and the Dauntless guards that were on patrol heard the shot. When they got to him he was completely blacked out. They took him to the hospital in Erudite and that is where we are headed now."

Tears are pouring down my face and I take a deep breath, "Is he awake, is he going to be okay, did they catch whoever did this?" I ask. I put my head in my hands and sob. "He is in surgery right now, the wound in his back missed all of his organs completely but the one in his abdomen penetrated his liver. They are trying to repair it as we speak. As it turns out his mother is the best general surgeon that they have on staff so hopefully she can save the liver." Max says.

I lean on Chris and let my emotions take over. "Did they catch whoever did this?" I ask through clenched teeth. "Not yet." he says. "But we will be working on it diligently." I nod my head and look out the window and shortly afterward I hear a beep coming from Max's pocket. I look at him and he sighs a little bit. "He is out of surgery and they say that they are hopeful that he will be as good as new."

We pull up the hospital and Max leads us to the elevator and then hits the button for the third floor. He leads us to room 311 and when I see Eric I feel my knees get weak and my chest tightens. I slowly walk over to where he is laying and he looks so small and weak. Who could do this to the man that I love? I pull a chair up beside the bed and wrap his hand in mine and kiss the back of it.

When I look up a woman doctor is staring at me. "Hello." I say. "You must be Tris , I'm Eric's mother Dr. Julia Coulter." she holds her hand out to me and I shake it back. "He told you about me?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Max did when I called him to let him know about Eric's status." I nod my head once more and ask. "When will he wake up?" "Well," she says. "He is pretty heavily sedated right now, but we are hoping he wakes within the hour."

I lay my head on the back of his hand and give her my thanks. Dr. Coulter and Max go into the hall and in a matter of seconds I feel Chris' hand on my back rubbing reassuring circles. "Thank you for staying with me." I tell her. "No problem, I dont know what I would do if this was Will, but I know that I would need a friend." she says as she pulls up a chair next to me and sits down.

I keep my face on his hand willing him to wake up or move or do anything really. It has been 90 minutes since his surgery completed and there is still no indication that he is even close to waking up. I switch chairs with Chris and begin stroking his hair while whispering "Please come back to me, I love you. I'm sorry I was mad today, please don't leave me." Tears are streaming down my face and Max comes and strokes my hair and talks to me.

"Here is your communications device, I was going to give it to you on Wednesday along with your tablet but I want you to message me as soon as he wakes up. Do you want me to bring anything from your apartment when I come back in the morning?" he asks. "Yes, take Chris when you go, we will both need clothes and if you could get Eric's slippers out of the closet and the blanket from the back of the couch please."

Chris and Max leave after they verify everything that I want and I settle in my chair falling asleep on Eric's arm. Sometime later I wake up to a tap on my shoulder and I look at Eric's mother. "Tris, you should lie down and get some sleep. I had the nurse bring this cot in for you." I look at her and say, "no, I need to be here when he wakes up, he needs to know that I am here." She pats my shoulder and moves around the bed.

"I need to check his incision and his vitals for signs of infection so I am going to need you to move for a minute please." she says. I move and excuse myself to the restroom and as I look in the mirror I see how tired and haggard I actually look. I wash my hands and go back to the room and Dr. Coulter looks at me. "He still isn't awak but, he is breathing on his own so we can take him off the ventillator, however I don't think that that is something that you would like to see. Why don't you go to the vending machine on the other side of the floor and and it should be over by the time you get back."

I walk out of the room and make it to the vending machine and after looking at it for a minute I decide I am hungry and get a package of trail mix. I type in my credit code and then look at the drinks. I decide on apple juice and then make my way back to Eric's room.

It's about 4am but I decide to update Max about the ventillator and Eric's condition while walking, I make it back to his room and Dr. Coulter is standing outside of it. "It's obvious that you love my son very much and I just wanted to tell you how very grateful I am for that." I smile at her and say. "You're welcome. At first I couldn't believe what was happening but now I can't imagine my life without him, if you don't mind I would really like to go back to him." She bends down to give me a hug and I automatically stiffen. "I never thought that my son would love someone from Abnegation." she says. I look at her pointedly and say. "I'm Dauntless."

I go back in and sit down next to Eric. I tell him about everything that his mother just said to me and all of my thoughts from the day. I pull the chair closer and put my head on his strong arm and intertwine our fingers. "I love you" I say as I slowly drift off to sleep. After a few hours I am brought out of sleep suddenly by a gentle squeeze to my hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**( I do not own Divergent, I just thought you would like to see it from my perspective)**

My eyes fly open and I am trying to figure out where I am. I try to move my arm but it is weighted down, when I look at it I see the beautiful hair of the woman I love and then I feel her hand in mind and I give it a gentle squeeze. Tris' head whips up and her eyes meet mine. "Hey handsome." she says her face wrinkled, red and blotchy from tears and sleep. "Hey baby." I say pressing my hand to her face. "What happened?"

At this she rises, "Hold on, I need to go get your mom." She says. "Shit." I think to myself. This is not how I wanted her to meet any of my family. When she comes back with my mom I also notice that she has a comm. device in her hand. I raise my eyebrow at her and she says. "I'm just sending a message to Max because he wanted to know when you woke up." She resumes her position next to my bed and once again puts her hand in mine. I look at my mother and nod my head.

"Hello son." she says. "I am sure you would like to know what is happening, would you not?" I roll my eyes at her and she smirks just a little. "You were stabbed twice, once in the back thankfully that one missed your organs by centimeters. You were also stabbed in the abdomen and unfortunately the knife penetrated your liver. I went in and repaired the damage and we would like to keep you for observation for a few days to make sure that your levels are okay and that the sutures are holding."

"How long have I been here?" I ask. My mother looks down at her watch and says. "about 15 hours." I nod my head in thanks and my attention turns to Tris. Through the corner of my eye I see my mother exit the room. "How are you holding up?" I ask her as tears start rolling down her face. "I was so worried." she hits my arm, hard. "They told me that you would wake up within the hour and that was 12 hours ago. When they took the ventillator out it was a little easier knowing that you were breathing on your own but I don't know if I could ever take seeing you this way again. I have never been so scared in my entire life." I want so bad to get up and hold her, but since I am unable I just put my hand on her head. "I'm so sorry baby."

After sitting there for about 10 minutes we are both frightened by my stomach that at this point is apparently completely empty. I push my call button to hail the nurse and ask her if I can get some food and something to drink. 20 minutes later she walks back into the room with a tray and a cup filled with ice chips. She explained that since I had a breathing tube that this was all I was allowed to have for now or at least until my mother orders differently. I uttered my thanks and slip a few ice chips into my mouth.

It feels really nice to have some relief in there. I take one sip of the broth that the nurse left and almost spit it out because it is disgusting. I push the tray away and and then bring my fingers up to cup Tris' chin and pull her face up to kiss me when suddenly from the doorway I hear. "Hey, hey, hey none of that now we can't get him too excited he doesn't need to pop a stitch." We all chuckle as Max hands Tris a suitcase. "I didn't know what you needed so I just grabbed an assortment and I purchased all new bathroom supplies for you. Toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, razors that kind of thing" She sets down the suitcase and gives Max a huge hug and I instantly feel a pang of jealousy.

"Thank you." she says. "For everything." He gives her a wink and comes over to me. "How are you doing son?" he says. "Actually I am really hungry." I say lifting the hospital tray to show him what they have given me. He gets a look in his eye and goes back over to the door and grabs a paper bag. "So, being the good friend I am I had Uriah go to the Mess Hall and get you both some food and it turns out he is pretty good at deciding what you all want to eat." He sets the styrofoam container in front of me and I lift the lid. There is a steak and mushroom omelette and hashbrowns and sourdough toast.

My eyes light up and I give Max my thanks and make sure that Tris is eating as well before I dig in. "Watch the door." I tell him. "I don't want my mother to come and try to take this away." I laugh. I finish every single bite and don't even feel sorry when I get a stomach ache later because everything tasted like I had never eaten before. This continues for the next 3 days Max bringing food and staying in this God awful bed. Tris never leaves my side.

As we are driving back to the compound on Thursday I marvel about how little pain there is while Tris is huddled in my arms talking about not leaving the apartment for the next 4 days. We finally get home and when I go to open the door I freeze because it is unlocked and immediately push Tris behind me. When I open it however all of our friends are there to welcome us home. Shauna and Zeke, Four and Lauren, Uriah, Christina and Will. Christina hands Tris her key and says. "I told you it wouldn't scare him to death."

Tris laughs as Shauna runs up to me and gives me a hug and then punches me pretty hard in the arm. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" she yells and everyone in the room laughs. We all sit down and have a piece of Dauntless cake. "Yum, I missed this." I say "That jiggly stuff was disgusting." Once again everyone laughs and after a little while they are all on their way. I give Tris a kiss and let her know that I am going to go take a shower.

I stand and look in the full length mirror that we have in there looking at my newly acquired scars thankful that the Erudite have learned how to speed up the healing process. I linger in the shower as it is my first one in days plus I was secretly hoping that she would get curious and join me, but I know that is not going to happen because she would not want to hurt me. These last few days have been so hard on her and even though I have no idea where she got it I am grateful for how incredibly stong she is.

When I walk into the bedroom Tris is laying under the covers softly snoring so I decide to go into the kitchen and clean up the mess from our guests. When I reach it however, I see that everything is already cleaned up and not just tidy or a little clean but it is like Eric clean. That beautiful woman must have known it would bother me. So I go back to the bedroom and lean down and kiss her hair lightly. "God, you're amazing." she moans in her sleep and I instantly get hard. It feels like forever since we were last intimate. I calm down a little bit and then climb into bed and as soon as I hit the bed she rolls over and attaches herself to me.

I mean like nails digging into my back almost can't breathe kind of clinging. "Don't leave!" she yells. "I need you." he voice is a little weaker. At this point I am desperately trying to wake her up. I try to move her arms. I try to shake her and that doesn't work. Finally I sit up and her eyes fly open and she throws her arms around my neck. "You're here, you're here." she chants trying to catch her breath. She puts her hands on either side of my face and touches her nose to my nose. "Please don't ever leave me." she breathes. I hug her close to me and whisper that I won't.

We sit like this for what seems like forever. My legs crossed and hers draped over mine face to face. I kiss her neck and and run my fingers through her long, silky hair and over her back trying to calm her. I look at the clock and it is around 3am. "Baby, we really need to get some sleep." I say before pulling her off my lap and laying down. She cuddles as close as humanly possible to my chest in the crook of my arm and falls asleep almost instantly. As I begin to join her I can't help but smile and wonder how I could get so lucky.


	20. Chapter 20

**( I do not own Divergent)**

It has been 13 weeks since that woman changed my life and 3 weeks since my accident, I am completely healed now, my mother gave me a clean bill of health yesterday. I am extremely grateful for this becaue no exercise and no sex has been driving me completely crazy. Tris is settling into her job well and is happy for the distraction. They did end up catching the guys who stabbed me and they were sentanced to living outside the fence. Peter was executed for not only poisoning Tris but her attempted rape and Edwards stabbing. The odds were never going to be in his favor. So overall things are going pretty well right now.

I collect Tris from her office and we head down to lunch together. She hasn't heard about my clean bill of health yet, but I have a giant surprise set up for her for tonight. I'm having Christina take her shopping after work so I can get everything set up. We finish lunch and I give her a kiss and let know I'm off for the rest of the day and I hope she has fun with Christina.

I go out to the motor pool and take a car I reserved and drive to this little jewelry store in the Candor sector and cross my fingers that they finished the ring that I had designed for her. It's in the shape of the Dauntless flames and each stone is a different colored opal that when you look at it all together it looks like it is coal that is still burning. The metal was also something really rare called Platinum. It cost me alot of credits but it will be totally worth it when she sees it.

Next I go to a flower shop and buy an arrangement of dark purple roses and a black vase that has little flecks of glitter in it that makes it look like the night sky. Moving on to another store I get a midnight blue silk table cloth and a really nice dish set so that the table will be perfect. Heading to the grocery store I start getting a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, I think it is nervousness but I have never felt it so I don't know. Grabbing some steaks and a bag of potatoes. I head to the dessert aisle to get the stuff to make Chocolate Mousse and strawberries.

Bringing everything to the car I got that feeling again, I deposited the stuff into and then headed to the tailor to pick up the suit that I purchased for the occasion and I can wear again when we get married. Anyway, so I got everything and then drive back to the compound and hurry to get everything set up and showered before 8 PM, which is when Christina is supposed to have her here.

I start with making the chocolate mousse first and then put the little containers in the fridge to set and then proceeded to cut up the strawberries and soak them in vodka. I get the steaks marinated and set them in the fridge and then get the potatoes peeled and cut. I breathe a sigh of relief as I get the table set and then move back to the kitchen after about 20 minutes. I remove the strawberries from the vodka and roll them in sugar and then set that dish in the fridge along with the champagne.

After putting the potatoes on to boil I decide that showering is my best option at this point. I shower fast making sure to shave my face and then I get out and gel my hair and go into the bedroom to don my suit. I leave the jacket off and move back into the kitchen making sure to grab an apron so I don't ruin my shirt. I get started whipping the potatoes with milk, butter and sour cream, grill the asparagus that I grabbed with salt, pepper and butter and set them aside. I turn to the fridge and grab the steaks searing them for 4 minutes on each side and then place a tab of butter on each and put them in the oven.

I make the plates at 7:58 and set them on the table and remove the apron and put on my suit jacket just in time to hear her key in the door. I pat the pocket of my pants to make sure that I put the ring in there and wait for her to open the door, before she has a chance to see anything she turns around to say goodbye to Christina. When she turns around I think he jaw is going to fall off from the way it is hanging open, her eyes light up like it is Christmas. "What's going on?" she asks.

She looks amazing the midnight blue dress that Christina and I had discussed hangs on her in the perfect way. I walk up to her and give her a kiss and lead her to the table. Tris gasps a little as she says, "this looks delicious, what's the occasion?" I look at her with a light in my eyes "Can't I just do something because I love you?" I say with a smirk. She giggles and nods her head. We finish the meal even though it was delicious it was hard for me to push through it and I think Tris has noticed but I get up to take the plates to the kitchen and make the desserts and pour the champagne.

I take hers to her and her eyes light up and she takes a huge bite and moans, "oh my God this is delicious, you made this from scratch?" she asks. I laugh a little. "Yes, I did." She looks at me when she notices that I haven't taken a bite yet. "How come you're not eating?" she says a puzzled look on her face. At her question I rise from the table and take her hand in my own and get down on one knee in front of her. "Tris, before you I was a poor excuse for a human being, I was angry and cruel and I didn't think that I would ever be able to love. You have changed me from the inside out and because of you I am a much better person. I love you more than anyone on this earth and it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would consent to be mine forever. Tris, will you marry me?"

Tears are making their way slowly down her face glistening in the candlelight and I realize that I haven't even shown her the ring yet. I move my free hand to my pocket when she drops my other hand and takes my face in hers and looks me deep in the eyes. "Yes." she says bringing her lips to mine. I pull away reluctantly and remove the box from my pocket and free the ring from its cage and place it gently on her left hand. Tris looks from me to the ring and back to me her eyes wide and full of what I now know is love.

She looks like she wants to jump on me but I have yet to tell her about my clean bill of health so I pull her close to me, so that is now straddling my lap. "I saw my mother today." I say smirking into her ear. "I am cleared for all physical activity." I say as I rise her legs wrapping around me. I lean down to blow out the candles and then carry her to the bedroom.

Setting her softly on the bed I back up a few paces and slowly begin to undress. I think for a second that I am going too slowly because she begins to move from the bed. I shake my head at her and finally I am standing before her in just my silk boxers. I pull her up from the bed and give her a deep hard kiss and lower myself to the bed and watch as she begins to undress herself. She removes her shoes and stands so that she is facing away from me and reaches on her side and slowly moves the zipper down and the fabric flows to the floor revealing the lace underwear that is clinging to her body.

I wonder how much Christina had to pay her to wear this and resolve to pay her double. Tris turns to face me, at this point I am almost bursting so in about 3 seconds flat I am up from the bed my lips colliding with hers and my hands are travelling wherever I can find skin. She puts her arms around my shoulders and pulls herself up and wraps her legs around my waist. We collapse to the bed and I remove my boxers and all but rip off the two lacy pieces she is wearing and within nano seconds I am inside her.

"I love you." I say as I thrust into her. "I'm so happy I am going to be your wife." she says as she raises her hips to allow me to go deeper inside her. She pushes me to the side and moves me so my back is on the bed and she is on top. She lowers herself onto me and she looks me in the eyes and begins to rise her eyes never leaving mine and it is the most intimate thing that has ever happened to me. I raise my hand to reach for her breasts but she says "no just look at me." She continues rising and falling and I feel myself starting to fall apart underneath her.

"I'm going to come baby." She says moving faster and faster and within seconds I feel her muscles squeezing my cock and I can't hold on anymore. I come hard into her continuing the thrusting that she has stopped. When I am empty and she is done convulsing I pull her off of me and turn to the side so we are spooning. Opening my eyes I see that she is finally examining her ring. "This is a really beautiful ring baby, where did you find it?" I smile at her and reach over and pull it off her finger and show her the inside where our names have been engraved. "I had it designed for you because nothing that they had amounted to what I needed you to have." She turns around to face me after replacing the ring on her finger and says. "I love you future husband." I return her kiss and as we drift off too sleep I say, "I love you to Mrs. Coulter."


	21. Chapter 21

**(I do not own Divergent)**

When I wake up on Saturday morning I look over and look at the ring on her finger and I smile wide and the feeling that I have in my heart reaches even further to my soul. I move a little and find that my muscles are extremely sore. I shift from underneath her and go out into the kitchen. "Ugh... it's a mess." I think to myself. I reach into my pocket and pull out my comm device and send messages to Zeke and Four and tell them to let all of our friends know that we are going to be throwing a party. I have decided that I want to tell everyone together that way we don't have to repeat things over and over.

After doing that I set about cleaning our mess from last night up. I leave the flowers and the tablecloth on the table, but take the dishes to the sink and begin to wash them. I get everything cleaned up and turn to head back into the bedroom but I see her. I stop dead in my tracks, she is just in her bra and panties. I love when she looks like this because I can see the Mockingjay tattoo she got on her hip as our little secret, because we love to watch the old Hunger Games movies together. I have been trying to find the books for weeks but am having a very hard time of it. She also doesn't know that I am getting a matching one on the inside of my arm today.

I walk over to her and kiss her on the top of her head and then go into the bedroom to clean up a little and make the bed and get dressed. "Babe, come here for a minute." I yell in her direction. "I'm right here." she says standing directly behind me. I turn around and say, "So, we are having a party tonight to tell all of our friends that we are engaged and I want it to be a surprise so if you could hold off on telling anyone until then, that would be great, Here is your ringbox if you decide to go out just put it in here." I take a deep breath at the look on her face. "I have some errands to run for the party tonight so I shouldn't be too long."

Her face kind of twists a little and I can tell that she wants to say something and then she opens her mouth. "Can I come with you?" she asks seductively moving her hands up her torso. "Mhmmm." I say licking my lips. "There is one rule though, you cannot ask any questions. Do you understand?" Tris nods her head and starts pulling on my favorite jeans. I reach over and smack her ass and she giggles and bites her lip. "We don't have time for that right now." I say as I smack her again. "I have an appointment in 20 minutes." Her eyes narrow and she crosses her arms.

"What appointment?" she asks. I look at her and tsk. "I said no questions." I say with a laugh and she rolls her eyes at me. I finish making the bed and put the laundry in the washer and pull on some clean clothes from the dryer. Pulling a tank top over my chest completes my outfit and the only reason I am wearing that is so Tori can have better access to my arm. I slip on my converse and grab the keys. "Are you ready to go?" I ask looking at her expectantly. "Almost." she says and takes her ring off and puts it in the ringbox and I am flabbergasted at how much it bothers me that she isn't wearing it. "It's only for today." I tell myself as she puts her hand in mine.

We walk towards the pit and when we turn to go into the tattoo parlor Tris raises her eyebrow at me but doesn't ask. I walk us over to Tori's station and sit in the chair and Tris sits in a chair next to me. "Hey Tori." I say as she approached us. "Are you ready to do this?" I ask winking at her. She laughs and begins preparing everything that she will need to make it perfect and then moves to the inside of my arm. "Oh, I forgot to tell you and Bud and George that we are having a party tonight and if you guys want to come you are all invited. It starts at 7." Tori looks at me and smiles and says. "Definitely, you guys are our two favorite customers and we are very happy to call you our friends." At this Tori places the needle to my skin and starts tattooing. Tris has her hand in mine and is moving her thumb across my knuckles and it feels so normal I am so happy in this moment.

When the image begins to take shape she gets a very wide grin on her face and looks at me. "Really?" she asks joy sweeping across her face. I nod my head and she stands up and kisses me. Soon Tori's brother George walks in and Tris goes over and talks to him. She tells him about the party and then sits down in his chair. Five minutes later he is shoving a needle through her lip and she gets a very tiny, very subtle diamond stud. "It looks great!" I say as George puts the healing ointment on it so it doesn't swell or impede her speech.

I feel the needle leave my arm and look down to examine Tori's handiwork. "Woman you never cease to amaze me." I say "You have have outdone yourself yet again." She grins evilly and says. "I know, you need to stop sounding so surprised." As she hits my arm. I wince a little and she laughs as she cleans it up and wraps it. "Thank you." I say as I hand her my card. I look over at Tris and admire how beautiful she truly is. "Ready?" I ask holding out my hand to her. She places hers in it and we make our way to the little grocery down further in the pit.

We pick up some snacks and cola and then make our way to the liquor store. We grab two 30 packs of beer and a fifth of each whiskey, vodka and rum. As we are walking through the halls she hits me playfully. "See, you couldn't have done all of this yourself, where are we going now?" I look at her and bring my face to hers and plant a kiss lovingly on her cheek. "We're going to go to the coffee shop and grab a little breakfast." We make it to the shop and set our things down and look at the menus when the waitress comes over we order coffee and banana nut muffins and enjoy each others company as we eat.

Finally we make our way back to the apartment and deposit the bags in the kitchen. Immediately she moves to the bedroom and places her ring back on her finger. "That's better." she says walking back into the kitchen. I beam at her and begin putting things away. After that we sit down and watch Catching Fire and cuddle not losing contact once. By the time it is over it's like 3 o'clock. I rise from the couch and begin to prepare the dough that I am going to need to make the pizzas that we decided on together.

Tris sits on a stool and watched me carefully her chin in her hands. Every once in a while I lean over the counter and kiss her. I set the dough in the fridge to rise and decide to go get the laundry into the dryer. I am walking by the bed and suddenly I feel myself falling into it and the next thing I know she is on top of me assaulting me with her lips. She pulls away from me quickly. "I love you." she says and kisses me again. "You made my life better, I never thought that I was able to love the way I love you."

I pull her face to mine and roll us over so that I am on top of her. "I can't wait until you are mine." I all but growl at her. She smiles widely "I am yours..." I move myself from over her and lay next to her on the bed. "You have changed me in ways I never saw coming. I thought I was always going to be angry on the inside, always alone, never knowing true happiness. I still get angry and sometimes my thoughts scare me but I have learned what it is to love and now I do better at controlling myself. You did that for me. Don't ever underestimate yourself. Do you understand what it does to me when you think things about yourself that are untrue? I just want to shake you and tell you that you are better than you know but I don't because the way to show you is to love you, just like you do for me." She wipes her face from the tears that have begun to form and tells me she loves me again. "I need to start cooking." I say moving from the bed. Tris nods her head at me and we both move to the kitchen.

The food is all prepared, the drinks are lined up on the counter. Four is bringing the ice so all we have to do is wait. Seven o'clock rolls around and there is a knock at the door. Zeke, Shauna, Four, and Lauren all walk in. Four sniffs the air and says, "Dude, please tell me that smell is your pizza, we haven't had that in ages." I point towards the kitchen and say, "leave some for everyone else Four." He laughs and then I hear it, the first gasp and it came from my best friend. She runs up and hits me hard in my arm. "How come you didn't tell me you asshole?!" She says. I look at her and smile. "What do you think the party is for, it literally just happened last night!"

Everyone else looks confused and there is another knock on the door before either of us get a chance to explain. Christina, Will and Uriah walk in followed by Tori, Bud and George. I move to let everyone in and tell everyone about the rundown. Food, drinks, and there is one more knock at the door and Max and his wife Brandy are there. I grab our glasses and a knife and bang on the glass to get everyones attention. "Hey guys, just wanted to make a little announcement for anyone that doesn't know. We put this party together to announce that Tris has agreed to be my wife." Everybody cheers and passes drinks around and the party is in full swing. The drinks flowed until the last person (Uriah) left at around 1 in the morning. Without looking back once to clean up Tris and I fall into bed exhausted.


	22. Chapter 22

**(Divergent is not mine)**

Sunday is a calm and peaceful day and Monday starts without a hitch. At lunchtime I go to collect Tris so that we can go down to the Mess Hall together for lunch and she is nowhere to be found. I go down there by myself thinking maybe she was just hungry and search for her but don't find her. I do however Christina and decide to ask her if she has seen her. The look that she gives me could burn through my skull if I let it. "What's with you?" I ask going over in my head if there was anything I did to her recently. "I just can't believe that you could do this to Tris after making her trust you and love you and then out of nowhere you do this!" she yells at me grabbing the attention of the entire Mess Hall.

I grab her shoulder and pull her out the door with me and then turn to face her. "Do what?" I ask extremely confused. "You know what you did you sick bastard, now get away from me!" I turn around and make a beeline for our apartment. When I get there Tris is packing up her stuff. "What are you doing?" I ask trying to get her to look at me. "I don't understand what is happening Tris please talk to me." I say trying to reach out to her. She backs up and says, "oh really, why don't you ask Marlene since apparently you slept with her two days ago!" she spats at me.

I take a second to think about what she said and instantly get angry that someone is trying to split us up. "Tris, stop and think about what you're saying." I say trying to make her realize what happened two days ago but she removes her ring and throws it in my face. "How could you make me love you and then... and then sleep with someone else?" I can feel myself getting angry that she is not listening to me but I hold it back and calmly say, "Tris, I haven't slept with anyone other than you in over a year. I was tired of the girls here and resolved to be alone until I met you. Please do me a favor and think back to Saturday, when would I have had time to cheat on you, we were together all day." She sits down on the bed and puts her head in her hands and tries to hold back her tears.

"I'm so sorry." She chokes out and I lose it. "You know what. No, after everything I have done for you, everything I have been for you. You think me capable of doing this to you, I'm going to go back to work and cool off and you and Christina and whoever this other bitch is and whoever else you told better be here when I get off ready to apologize. I never thought that I could be this angry at you Tris and you better hope to God that you find your ring!" I open the door and slam it shut on my way out. As I get to my office I am still extremely angry. Of all the low down dirty things to lie about. This bitch better hope I'm feeling generous when I get home. I sit down in my chair and my mind won't stop. Does Tris think that low of herself or me to think that I would propose and then cheat on her the same day? Do my actions and words mean nothing to her?

I feel myself starting to get emotional so I buzz Max and tell him that I am taking off for the rest of the day to go to the training room if he needs me. I change into the extra workout clothes I keep in my desk drawer and put my comm device in my pocket and turn to leave the room but Max is standing in the doorway. "Is everything alright Eric?" he asks a look of concern on his face. I shake my head but let him know that I do not want to talk about it right now and move past him.

After a couple of hours in the training room I check my watch and it is 5:15 so I make my way back to my apartment (yes, my apartment) a little more composed than I was before. I open the door and the 3 of them are sitting on the couch Christina and Tris sitting away from Marsha. I calmly close the door and go sit in my reading chair thinking about what happened the last time I was in this chair. I shake the thought from my head and cross my legs and wait for someone to speak up. The brunette Mindy or whatever her name is, is the first one to speak up. "I'm sorry, I must have gotten the wrong Eric, I really didn't mean to cause any trouble." At this I laugh and everyone of them look at me like I am crazy. "First of all, I am the only Eric not only in Dauntless but in the whole of Chicago. So I want to know how much you were promised and by whom." She takes a deep breath and avoids my eyes looking at the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about." she says shifting her eyes side to side. Christina almost jumps out of her chair. "You're lying! I used to be in Candor and I know how to tell when someone is lying and you're doing it right now!"

Millicent stands up to leave but Tris stands in front of her to block her path and crosses her arms. "Marlene, why would you do this, you are supposed to be my friend. Who would want to do such a thing?" she asks almost too calmly. "Ugh.." Marlene says and sits back down. "I was doing a patrol in the city and this Erudite came up to me and offered me 100 credits if I could get you two to break up." I growl a little and ask what she looked like. "She was an older lady with brown hair and glasses and she had a scar above her right eye." All of the air expels from my body. "Rachel." I say in a whisper. I am truly appalled that this shit is haunting me again.

"Thank you for finally coming clean Madge." I say looking at the brown haired girl. She rises fast and yells "it's Marlene!" I look at her as she tries to make her way to the door. "Hold on, you need to know that if you ever try to fuck with my relationship again you will find yourself in the bottom of the chasm, got me?" She nods her head and slams the door shut on her way out. Christina gets up and extends her hand to me. "I'm really sorry for not listening to you, I was just trying to protect my friend." I place my hand in hers and shake it firmly. "I understand that, I really do but the next time something like this happens don't jump to conclusions. You are forgiven now, please leave I need to speak to my girlfriend."

Both of their eyes begin to bulge and I know that Christina wants to say something but she wisely goes through the door not another word on her lips. "Who is Rachel?" Tris asks as I join her on the couch. I place my head in my hands and take several deep breaths before beginning my story. "She was my fathers work associate and he was really busy working one night but needed her to see what he had found, so he gave me the necessary papers and sent me to her house and told me to wait there for whatever notes she would make. Almost immediately she started coming on to me. I was almost 15 years old and though I was smart love and sex were nothing that I could comprehend. At home things were cold and lonely and I craved some sort of attention, so that night I lost my virginity to her. We kept up the relationship for an additional 6 months when I began to have an issue with what was happening and 7 months before my choosing ceremony I tried to call it off." Tris looked at me trepidation in her eyes she opened her mouth to speak but I shook my head.

"She wouldn't leave me alone, she was constantly calling and showing up all the time and trying to touch me. Finally it was time for my choosing ceremony and on my aptitude test I got Erudite and Dauntless, I did want to stay in Erudite but I couldn't take being by Rachel anymore so I made the decision to come to Dauntless and I thought I would be free of her forever. She must have heard about us from my parents, and now she is trying to get to me again." A tear escaped my eye even though I willed them not to fall and whispered. "I thought this was over." Tris scoots closer to me and tries to comfort me but I don't want her to see me weak and useless, no self respecting man would.

"How could you believe her?" I ask quietly. The question has plagued me all day and now I need to know. She pulls a chair from the table and sits so we are knee to knee... well shin to knee really but you get it. "I'm from Abnegation Eric, I'm small and stubborn and I have no curves. I've often wondered how someone like you could love someone like me, but now I see that you are just as hurt and damaged and tough and as lonely as I am." She puts her hands on my knees. "I am so sorry that I ever doubted you, I'm sorry I almost threw away what we have because of my own insecurities. How can I make you see that I made a huge mistake?" I raise my head and shake it from side to side. "It's going to be tough." I say honestly. "I have never been anything but there for you. Never done anything to endanger you and I have given you every ounce of love I have inside of me, but today you broke me. Today you hurt me, if you would have just been listening to what she told you, you would have figured out that she was lying. I'm going to go get dinner. I just need some space." I say rising from the couch.

I head out the door refusing to look at her, I know that it isn't her fault but all of this could have been avoided. I go to the Mess Hall and grab a dinner to go and head to the roof. When I get there Shauna is already there waiting for me. "Why?" Is all she says. I look at her the anger building again. "I think I have every right to be angry all of the information she needed to exhonorate me was right there!" I all but yell at her. She takes a small step back and said. "As a woman I am going to tell you when we have questions about ourselves and someone, really anyone tries to play on those sometimes we take things at face value because that is how we feel about ourselves. Can you imagine what you have done had it been the other way around?" I stop for a second and think of myself in the exact same situation and nod my head and nibble on my sandwich even though I am no where close to hungry.

"Now go home and make up with your woman so I can finally start making wedding details with her!" she yells laughing. I laugh along with her and drop the bag off the side of the building. "Thank you Shauna, but before you go I need you to please do me a favor." I tell her everything and because she is in charge of the city patrols she is getting Marlene moved to the Amity sector and is going to find a way to handle Rachel. I make my way back to the apartment and open the door. When I walk in everything is spotlessly clean and there are about 90 candles lit all over the house. I walk in further and close the door and Tris comes around the corner wearing the same dress that she wore on Saturday.

Immediately I fall to my knees and tears stream down my face. The stress from the day finally overtaking me. She rushed to me and joins me on the floor. "Please forgive me." she says "I can't be in a world where you aren't with me. You are my family, you are my love, you are everything I have ever needed and everthing I never knew I needed. Please don't leave me." I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and look up and take her face in my hands. "Tris, I love you and I know that your feelings blocked your knowledge today, but the next time that someone tries something like this please use your head. I don't think I could take another day like today." I bring her lips to meet mine and lick her bottom lip and she willingly opens her mouth deepening the kiss. After a few minutes I pull away from her. "We should blow out these candles and I desperately need to take a shower."

We complete the task and laughingly I tell her to leave the candles out next time. I move over and lock the front door and we both head to the bedroom. I continue on to the bathroom and disrobe and get the shower water nice and warm and then step in. I deliberately turn my back towards the door and in less than 30 seconds I feel strong little hands massaging soap into my achy muscles. I let the water rinse off the soap and then kneel in front of her on the floor and hand her my shampoo. As she washes my hair I close my eyes and moan because it feels absolutely amazing. She rinses out the shampoo and does the same with the conditioner. While she is doing this my hands move to her hips and I tenderly move my mouth along her stomach nipping here and there. She finishes with the conditioner and brings her lips to the top of my head.

I stand up and turn her around so that her back is facing me and give her the same treatment that she gave me. As soon as it all is complete I shut off the water and grab a towel and hand it to her. Tris puts her hair in that one and then I had her another one to wrap her body in. She frowns slightly but tries not to let the disappointment show. I smile secretly and grab my own towel quickly dry my hair and wrap it around my midsection. I move quickly to the dresser nad pull out some boxers and pajama pants and put them on and move under the covers and settle into bed.

Tris kind of huffs as she watches my little show but walks into the closet and gets one of my t-shirts and slips it over her head. On the way to her side of the bed she flips off the light and climbs in as well. I reach out and pull her to me back facing my torso and hug her to me like a child with their favorite teddy bear. We lay there silently for a few minutes and I am almost asleep when I feel her ass begin to grind against my already semi-hard cock. I feel myself getting harder and harder and I know she does too and she begins to pick up her pace. I grab her hips and move my hand under the shirt and slide my hand down to her already wet slit and slip one of my fingers into her hot folds. As i push my fingers in and pull them back out I put my other hand around her throat cutting off her air supply. She moans hard from her chest and her eyes roll back into her skull so I release my hold on her throat and remove my fingers from her core and move so that I am next to her on my knees.

I turn her over and make it so her knees are on the bed and her face is on her pillow and move behind her. I push into her and hard and fast and her head jerks from the bed and the next thing I know her back is flush to my chest. I thrust into her over and over while bringing her face to mine and with one hand I reach down and play with her bundle of nerves while continuously thrusting. She falls forward and pushes her ass onto me meeting me thrust for thrust. Right now we are a mess of moans and touching and I feel myself being hauled closer and closer to the edge. My fingers are digging into her hips and soon I feel like I am going to burst out of my own skin. I continue to thrust as she comes around me and soon I explode into her not knowing when my orgasm will stop. I have never come so hard in my life. I pull out of her and flip her onto her back and crawl in between her legs and kiss her so hard and so passionately that I am not even sure who I am anymore. Her hands twist into my hair and then move down my back and she marks me with her nails as she goes. I push into her throbbing pussy once again but this time I am making love to her, before it was primal fucking but now I go slow and steady wanting to show her that I love her and only her. I kiss her tenderly and gently suck her neck. Moving my head down I suck her nipple into my mouth and bite down almost softly and all at once we come together. We are looking each other in the eye still coming together. I kiss her once more and then fall back onto my pillow and pull her to me and immediate we both fall asleep. I love you's the last words on our lips.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Divergent... Though if I did you would know it!**

The next two months are a blur with wedding preparations and making plans with Shauna about the Rachel situation. Not only that but someone "stepped down" from a leadership position so now Tris is doing my old job and I have become Ambassador to the factions. I am the one who makes the Dauntless decisions when it comes to faction gatherings and I join with Max on criminal punishments as the Dauntless representatives. The wedding is in a week and Tris and I decided that as a show of good faith we would invite our families, her mom has come by twice with some traditional things from Abnegation but we want our wedding Dauntless because that is what we are no matter how we grew up. My parents have RSVP'd but have not bothered me about it. I think my mom is just happy I found someone to love me. Today I have a gathering meeting in Erudite so I figure I will stop in and see them and maybe get some advice from my dad.

I go to Tris' office and give her a kiss while letting her know where I'm going and what I'm doing and then turn to leave. "Be careful." She says. "I still get nervous when you go to Erudite because of Rachel." I tell her not to worry and head out to the waiting car. After reaching the Erudite complex I tell the driver to stay near the car and explain a little of what the situation is. He nods and parks outside visible from any window facing that direction. Upon entering I shake hands with the Erudite representative which just happens to be Tris' brother Caleb. He tries to really put some muscle into it but come on, look at me. We go into the conference room and everything is soooo boring I am really fighting to stay awake. Finally the meeting is over and as we are going to leave Caleb leaves before I do.

I notice someone meet him and give him a kiss. "It's fucking Rachel." I say to myself as she hugs him and while doing this she is looking over his shoulder at me and winks, this bitch is trying to play me and with Tris' brother no doubt. I turn the opposite direction and head to my parents domiscile and when I'm about halfway there someone grabs my hand and pushes me against the wall and there are lips suddenly pressing on mine. I push her away "what the fuck!" Rachel smiles coyly at me. "I can tell you still want me Eric you don't have to pretend, your girlfriend is not here." I taste bile in the back of my throat and fight the urge to punch her in the face.

"My fiance." I say emphasizing the last word. "Is the only person I will ever want or need." I basically spit at her. "Oh really?" she asks. "I had you first, I showed you what pleasure was, does that mean nothing to you now?" I scoff at her. "It means absolutely nothing, you took advantage of me. I was immature and just a boy, you could have gone to prison for that don't you see you are nothing but a predator!" I hit the wall and turn to walk away Rachel grabs my arm and I shove her away once again. From behind us I hear. "Get away from my son, if you ever come near him or his wife or his family ever again I will make sure that you spend the rest of your life in a cell in Candor."

I turn around and see my father. "Oh, and Rachel you can find yourself another job as well." She turns and runs down the hallway and I look at my father when she is no longer in sight. "Thank you." I whisper at him. "I always suspected, is that why you left?" I nod my head and visually see his shoulders relax. "It looks like you are doing well in Dauntless though and getting married, she must be quite the woman, I know you're mother adores her."I nod my head once again. "That was why I was coming by Dad, I wanted to know if you had any advice for me?" He looks at me surprise widening his eyes slightly and smiles. "Come on son." He unlocks the domiscile door and a wave of euphoria washes over me. "Nothings changed." I say, he laughs and says..."yeah we like things the way we like them. Go ahead and take a seat, would you like something to drink?" I think for a second and smile. "Tea would be great, we don't have alot of it in Dauntless and sometimes I miss it.

He smiles one more time and moves to the kitchen to brew the tea. Upon his return he sits across from me. "So son, here's what you need to know about marriage, the only things that change are her last name and the tax paperwork. I assume you two are already living together so unless you two are already talking about children it's not going to be very different. He looks up at me with something I can only describe as respect. "I can see the positive affect this woman is having on you Eric and I have to admit that it is very refreshing to see. I was very worried about you son, but now that I know about Rachel pieces of my memory are falling into place. We finish our tea silently and I rise and reach out my hand to shake his. "Thank you for everything Dad, I really appreciate it. I'll see you at the wedding I cannot wait for you to meet Tris."

I leave the domiscile and make my way back to the car and the stupid idiot left. I turn around to search for him and Caleb is rushing towards me. "What do you think you were doing attacking my girlfriend!" He yells in my face. "Caleb, I didn't attack her, she attacked me. She has been trying to get to me since I left her when I went to Dauntless! If you would like a witness my father saw the whole thing!" I take a breath it has been a long time since I have yelled like that. Caleb looks at me with a question burning in his mouth. "You were Erudite?" I nod. "And you're marrying my sister, so she was just using me to get to you, no wonder she wanted to go to the wedding so bad." Caleb turns to walk away but an idea springs into my mind. "Hold on Caleb, I think we can help each other out. I have a friend here that I think may be good for you and you can definitely bring her to the wedding, but I want Rachel to think she is going until Cara takes your arm instead."

I motion for him to follow me and make my way to Cara's office/lab. When I walk in she gives me a wide smile and comes to give me a hug. She notices Caleb almost immediately and raises an eyebrow. I explain the plan and after a few minutes of convincing Cara that a first date to a wedding is romantic she agrees. "So until then this woman is going to be all over him and we have to pretend to not know each other?" She asks. We nod at each other in understand and her smile is brighter than the sun. "I love being a double agent, by the way, how's my little brother doing over there in Dauntless?" She asks.

I take a second to comprehend the question. "Who's your brother?" She laughs her evil laugh. "Will..." I shake my head and wonder how these two can be cut from the same cloth. "He's doing really well, his girlfriend drives me up a wall sometimes but she is my fiance's best friend so I have to deal with it but other than that he is doing great, finished initiation in 4th place."Cara smiles and says, "good, well I better get back to work see you at the wedding and congratulations. I am glad you finally found someone who can handle you." I tell her goodbye and Caleb and I walk to an empty conference room as I try to prepare him for what is about to happen. "Caleb, I'm going to hit you and it needs to be believable okay?" We walk out of the conference room me first being follwed by him yelling at me. I turn and storm to face him and punch him square in the jaw. "Leave me alone!" I yell. "If you want the old hag, that is fine but don't try to put me in the middle." As he is sprawled out on the floor I turn and make my way through the door.

I get to the car and climb in (driver intact) and motion for him to go back to the compound. "Where were you 30 minutes ago when I came out here, I asked you not to leave." He looks at me nervously "I'm sorry sir, you were gone for so long I needed to use the facilities." I don't respond to him and when we reach the compound it is already 5:30 I wasn't planning on being gone that long. I am famished as I head to the Mess Hall to get some food. I am trying to find somewhere to sit and I don't see Tris so I take a seat next to Zeke. "Hey buddy." He says with a huge smile on his face. "What's going on?" I roll my eyes at him. "It's been a really long day but somethings are finally coming together, incidentally can you please tell Shauna to stop by my place when you see her. We have some things that we need to talk about." He waves and says. "Is this about that special project that she keeps trying to help you with?" I nod again and try to concentrate on my food not wanting to talk anymore.

A few minutes later I feel a small familiar hand rubbing circles on my neck. I drop my fork and grab her arm and swing her around and just hold her in my arms breathing in her delicious scent. She looks at me confused but I twitch my head telling her no and she cuddles into my chest. A minute later she sits on the bench and looks at Zeke. "Are you finished with my fiance, because I would like to take him home now." Zeke shrugs his shoulders and as we are leaving I remind him about sending Shauna over. Tris looks slightly disappointed at this but I resolve she will be okay with it once she hears the situation. Plus we have decided not to have sex again until after we are married, so I don't know what the big inconvienice is. After I have stepped in the threshold she rounds on me. I flinch expecting her to yell, but she just looks at me.

"What happened today?" She asks quietly. I look at her my pride in her filling my soul. "How do you know something happened today?" I ask a twinkle in my voice. She doesn't seem to like this much and her voice is filled with venom as she answers. "Well, you were pushing food around your plate and you asked Zeke for Shauna so I figured it had to do something with that bitch." I take her to the couch and tell her everything that happened and when I get to the part about Caleb she completely flips out. I have to physically restrain her from going to the door and as I tell her about the plan she finally relaxes. "I think him and Cara could really be good together, you'll see baby." I say. I pull her close to me. "You know, not being intimate with you right now is really killing me, I just wanted you to know." She looks at me and rolls her eyes. "I know, me too but this is something we decided together and we need to stick to it." I nod my head and pull her into my arms. I lean in for a kiss but at the exact moment we hear a knock at the door. I go over just expecting Shauna but her and Christina are standing before me. Christina and Tris go into the bedroom to talk more wedding details and I let Shauna in on the plan.


	24. Chapter 24

**As you all know I do not own Divergent**

I open my eyes and even though I am alone in my bed, I am positive I could not be any happier. I know I probably sound like a girl but I am marrying the girl of my dreams today. Well, I guess I could be happier considering my best man, Four has been missing for 2 days and we have been searching literally everywhere for him but have yet to find any trace. The wedding isn't until 7 tonight so we are going to do a little searching before then. Lauren has been ansolutely inconsolable but Tris has tried to be there for her as much as possible even foregoing the traditional bachelorette party to stay with her.

I rise from the bed and throw on some clothes and as I am making myself a cup of coffee I hear shouting coming rom the hallway. I rush to the door and open it to find Uriah with his hand up getting ready to knock. "Eric, Four is back he is getting checked out in the infirmary you better come." I slip on my shoes and grab my keys and rush as quickly as possible with him to the medics. When we reach the infirmary Four is sitting in the first bed and he looks really beat up. This is not the Four I know he has never lost a fight. Something feels off to me but I push it aside and instead focus on my friend. "What happened? Did they jump you from behind?" When he looks up it's like he is looking right through me. You know the look when you can tell the hamster wheel has been vacated. "Huh?" he asks.

He looks confused as he takes in his surrounding and my concern continues to grow. "Why am I here Eric, this doesn't make sense?" I walk over to the wall and pull downa mirror and make my way back over to him. "What is the last thing you remember?" I ask him wholly convinced that memory serum is involved. "I was on my way back to my apartment from the control room and as I passed the chasm everything went black." I hold up the mirror and show him what his face looks like. "I knew you were going to be the one to ruin my wedding photos, I just thought it was going to be more subtle." I laugh. He looks at me and says. "I've got 3 days for it to go down." I shake my head at him and look at my watch. "You have 5 hours until wedding photos you have been missing for almost 3 days." At this moment Lauren comes bursting into the room tears streaming down her face. Deciding they needed some privacy I remind them to be at Navy Pier at 5 and leave the room.

Deciding I would need to get something to eat I make my way to the Mess Hall. When I open the door I am met by applause and people congraulating me. I hate all the attention usually but I smile because for the life of me I can't help it. Although I am starting to feel the strain of not seeing Tris, another tradition that she wnted to keep. I haven't seen her since yesterday and it is the longest we have been apart since we became a couple. Athough I can't say I'm not excited to see her in her dress. While I am musing about this I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder and whne I turn to look at its owner I am face to face with father and my mother is behind him. I smile and stand to embrace them both.

"You guys are early." I say as they grab a piece of bench beside me. "Caleb told us about Tris staying with her parents until the pictures are taken so we didn't want you to spend the day alone." My father says looking at me proudly. "We also wanted to give you you're personal wedding present." My mother says as she hands me an attractively wrapped box. I look down at it as my eyes become misty thinking about all the events that lead to this moment. This is the best my relationship with my parents has ever been and conincidentally I owe it all to my amazing fiance. As I open the lid I look at the pocket watch that I coveted my entire childhood. My father got it from his father on the day he married my mother and since I figured I would never get married I removed it from my mind. A choked up "thank you" escapes my lips and my father pats me on the back.

I clear my throat and straighten myself. "Would you guys like a tour?" I ask replacing the lid on the box. They both nod at me and we make our way through the compound until we reach our apartment. After they look around I hear my mother tell my dad to pay up. "What are you two on about?" I ask laughing at how playful they are being. I don't ever remember them being this way. There is a knock at the front door. "Your father bet me that your OCD would dissipate after coming to Dauntless." My mother says as I answer the door. I let Max, Four, Zeke and Uriah in and introduce them to my parents. Looking at my watch I see that is already 4 o'clock. I start to panic slightly and excuse myself to shower and tell the guys to take care of my parents and that I would meet them at the car soon.

It never ceases to weird me out everytime I see myself in this suit. I am not a suit guy but everyone assures me that I look great. I place the pocket watch in my pocket and grab the ring from the closet and place it in my other pocket and with butterflies in my stomach I slowly make my way to the motorpool. When I reachthe car my mother turns and gasps. "You are so handsome, you remind me of your father on our wedding day." She whispers as she hugs me tightly. "Where are the guys?" I ask as I hold the door open for them. "They went ahead to make sure everything is in place for when we get there. I wanted to ask you about something if it isn't too much. Something seems off about Four is he okay?" I look at my dad and smile not wanting to bring them into anything. "He's just had a rough few days."

We reach Navy Pier in 15 minutes and we were ushered very quickly to the photoshoot by Christina. As soon as I am in place she tells me to close my eyes for the big reveal and not to open them until she says my name. I am standing here for what feels like forever when I hear her tell Tris to open her eyes. I hear her gasp and the clicking of a camera and I immediately want to see her. It's amazing to me that just hearing an intake of air can set my heart on fire. "Alright, open your eyes, Eric." As soon as she says my name my eyes fly open and instantaneously all of the air leaves my body. She looks like an angel. Her dress is white and hugs her body closely. I think the fabric is lace but my vision is beginning to blur as I ran forward to wrap my arms around her.

During the photoshoot my eyes never leave her and when they tell me that we need to separate for the last half an hour I nearly punched Christina. So here we are sitting in the "groom tent" having a drink to calm my nerves and once again Four is missing. "I am beginning to regret making him my best man." I tell Zeke as I finish my whiskey. Not two minutes later Christina comes in and says it's time to take our places so I ask my dad to take take Four's place. "His loss." I say to Zeke as we exit the tent. As I make my way down the aisle I am astounded by how many people are actually here. Thankfully Rachel gave up on Caleb a few days ago so I don't have to worry about that.

As the music starts I push everything else but Tris from my mind and see her at the beginning of the aisle my heart begins to race. Today my best friend is going to become my wife. This woman was made for me and I was made for her. She has made the most profound impact on my entire existence. As Andrew places her hand in mine I struggle to hear the words that Max is saying. The electrical current that is passing between us is like a drug I can't get enough of. We are standing there staring at each other unspoken words of love passing between us when I feel Max's hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head and break eye contact and face Max. "Sorry what?" I ask. "You'll have to excuse our couple everyone they have been apart for a while." The audience laughs but it is short lived as Lauren begins running up the aisle toward a dazed looking Four. He doesn't acknowledge her as he continues walking down the aisle quickly. Something doesn't feel right but I make a split second decision to give him the benefit of the doubt. That is until he raises the gun. I search his eyes looking for some sort of cognitive thought some sign of life but he was off it was like his soul was no longer his. Four pulls the trigger and like he has passed out he immediately drops to the ground. I wait for the pain but it did not come. I look back to Tris and her eyes are wide and her dress begins to turn red. I hear Natalie scream and Tris falls foward into my arms. Everything is completely quiet except the cackling coming from the back of the crowd.

 **Epilogue**

Five years ago my life changed forever, it was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. The day my fiance and I became one. Instead it began the most bleak time in my life. The bullet that pierced my Tris took away the use of her legs, for a time. My mother worked diligently on finding some kind of fix or cure. It took her a year but she finally did. Waiting that year was difficult. Tris was depressed and was wholly convinced that I no longer wanted to be with her because she was broken. Regardless of what she said or did I stayed with her. She was still my heart and I needed her.

After the surgery that fixed her legs we worked on us. I worked hard to show her that my love for her never died and she did the same for me. We got married in a quiet ceremony in Max's office with only our families there. Which coincidentally now included Cara and our nephew James. Now I sit here in our apartment that is filled with life thinking about everything that led to our life now. We have our son Stephen who is 2 1/2 and our 6 month old daughter Courtney who is as gorgeous and defiant as her mother. I come home everyday to the people I love the most and I can't imagine life with out them. I look back at the person I was before I met Tris and I realize I was surviving on fumes. That girl breathed a new life into me that I am sure I would have died without.

I am sure that the events of the wedding changed the course of time for a lot of people. I know it did for us. Four and Rachel were detained in Candor and it turns out that when Four was missing for those 2 days that Rachel was testing serums on him and trying to get the right combination to work to be able to take control of his mind. Four was exhonorated by Candor and he is now the godfather to our children. Rachel on the other hand was convicted of abduction, testing illegal serums on human test subjects, and attempted murder. After all of the leaders from every faction met she was sentanced to death by firing squad. She sat in that cell and rotted for 18 months because everyone agreed that Tris and Four should be the ones to take those shots and they did.

The way that we got where we are was not easy by any means. However, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. It took a tiny little girl from Abnegation to change my view on myself and on the way life is supposed to be. When I saw that blood on her dress a piece of me died. If my mother had not been there she would have and I would have joined her soon after. Luckily the universe had different plans. No matter what happens when we fight or I get frustrated with the kids. I take a step back and think about if things were different and calm myself. I often remember who I was before and think about the moment I took my first breath.

 **Alright everyone this is the end. I would like to thank you all for sticking with me. This was my first fic and I greatly appreciate all of the love I have recieved on it. Not one negative comment and that makes me very happy. I have plenty of others for you to enjoy.**

 **kmuscutt23**


End file.
